POWER RANGERS BLACK UNIVERSE
by GoRanger1986
Summary: Bandora Rita was invaded Earth and only five teenagers can save it. JasonTrini, TommyKim Mature contant.
1. Chapter 1 Better Days

MIGHTYMORPHIN

POWER RANGERS

BLACK UNIVERSE

Episode 1 "Better Days"

The night was dark, and the rain didn't help to set the mood. It was indeed a black evening as the five young teens came to the center of the city of Angel Grove. It had been 72 hours sense the "invasion" had begun. The Dark sky had now engulfed the world and was now the burning problem of all the world's major governments. Tanks, planes, bombers, missiles were all useless. No one seemed to be able to stop the aliens and the situation only became worse over the passing days. The city had long been evacuated and nothing remained except for the surrounding Angel Grove Guard and the Japanese- American joint armies. The city was totally abandoned except for these five courageous teenagers who completely snuck through the surrounding army.

The city's center was in a shambling ruin. The once mighty skyscrapers were now laden with broken windows and crumbling brick, or concrete. The city still seemed beautiful in a sense. Angel Grove was after all a wonderful place to be at during night hours. It was a city that had it all, a wonderful view, a beach, theme park, malls, gambling strip, hotels, and even a red light district. Usually at this time it would be buzzing with traffic, people, and tourists all enjoying the city created in peace. But tonight it was empty, it was cold, and even had a ghost like feeling to it.

The teens walked to the city center and caught a glimpse of the towering spire in front of them. What was supposed to be in front of them was the Angel grove Trade Center, one of the biggest skyscrapers in the world, but… now only the Palace was before them. Bandora's palace! When the invasion began this towering building burst through the sky and crashed through the Angel Grove Trade center. Now the only thing that remained of the trade center was the ruble that surrounded the new tower. The teens now standing side one another paused as they prepared to enter the palace.

"Listen new comer, I don't know if I can trust you, but from what Trini told me you're reliable. So tell me, I can trust you?" Zachary the Latin youth stated as he stared at the unfamiliar one of the group. The tall and dashing Zachary or Zach as he preferred to be called was not the smartest one of the group but he had acted as the group's leader ever sense the four teens, excluding the mystery one, had come together. Zach was often bold and uncompromising, but his will and general concern for the team had earned him their trust. He was strong, noble and cunning, worthy of his powers.

The stranger was surprisingly not at all affected by Zach's statement of mistrust. He was generally a loner to the whole Ranger concept. Through some unknown force he had learned that he possessed the Power that destiny bestowed him, and he reluctantly chose to use his power. "I'm not here to earn your trust. Or anyone's trust for that matter, I just want to get this job done so I can get on with my life." The Stranger spoke.

"That's the kind of talk I'd expect from someone like you. What's your name anyway?"

The stranger turned to Zach and stared him in the eyes. He breathed slowly as if he was beyond the situation. He just turned back and faced the palace, and with a calm and cold tone uttered "Scott, Jason Lee Scott."

"Okay Jason, let me just say that when we go in there I call the shots. Don't put my team in danger got that!"

"As you wish, I have no desire in interfering with your 'team' anyway."

"So is it true you have a brother?" asked William. William, or 'Billy' as he liked to be called, was an intelligent and perhaps the most noble of the teens. He was black, and had little hair on his head because he liked to keep it short; Billy was born in Chicago, but had immigrated to the city state of Angel Grove, and like all who lived in the city had duel citizenship of the US and Japan. Like all the other team members Billy was raised an orphan, and had no family of his own, but as Billy discovered that Jason had family, he thought he might have lost relatives too.

"Yes." Jason responded "His name is Thomas, Tommy, I call him Tommy… at least called him Tommy."

"Called him Tommy? What do you mean?" Billy said in a confused voice.

"He disappeared when I was young. I haven't seen him in years"

"Oh… I'm sorry"

"Don't be. He was never there, even when he was."

"You speak of your brother as if he were dead." Kimberly said. Kimberly Osaka Rei was the only one of the group to have the most extensive background. She was born in Angel Grove to the ancient Zyu Clan, a secret society of Ninjas who protected the Rangers Powers before they even received them. She spent half her life in Tokyo and Munich, the other half training. She was beautiful, cunning, a hard warrior, took her job very serious, and was one of the most honor bound Japanese women a person could meet. Hard edged and strong she would often let her honor as a ninja cloud better judgment.

Jason gave a quick look at Kim Rei "He is dead… dead to me." And with those words be turned back to the palace

"Jason…" The familiar voice called from behind. Trini, the young and beautiful half Asian, half Hispanic girl Jason had grown up with a very, very long time ago had spoken to him grabbing his attention from his thoughts. She was beautiful, with an almost silent grace to her. Her sweet smile had an almost pure bliss to it, which seemed to calm Jason so many times in the past. Trini grew up in Los Angels as Jason did when he was born, but after she reached the age of 13, she and Jason both ran away from the children home they grew up with. For two years she and Jason lived on the streets growing up hard, but after Master Shin discovered her… Angel Grove became her home. "Don't worry." She said as she approached him and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Worry about what?" Jason asked

"I know you, I've known you. I know when something troubles you. Don't be afraid." She took his hand with her own and they looked at each other with almost loving eyes. Their stare at one another made the other teens feel uncomfortable.

Zach quickly got the attention of the group again. "Guys look sharp we got a job to do!" The teens looked to Zach and nodded in agreement. "Billy, you and Kimberly head in first, we'll follow."

"Right!" William and Kimberly stepped toward the entrance of the Spire but before they could reach for the door someone else approached them.

Bandora Rita was not a pretty sight. She was old, very old and had silver white hair which she split into two cone shaped tails poking out either end. Though she had a face of a fairly young woman she was anything but young… some ten thousand years old she was and her evil seemed to match her age. Her breasts were placed inside an equally weird cone shaped bra, but perhaps most disturbing about Rita was the fact that she had blood red eyes. Bandora was not a monster nor was she a human, what she was, was pure evil, evil at it's worst; servant to the one Dia Satan.

"You!" Her voice sounded like nails scratching a cloak board, raspy and scraggy. "Teenagers."

The teens gasped at her sight as they were taken back bye her repulsive figure. "Who are you?" Jason said sternly

"Me, I should say the same to you. But I know who you are; I can feel it in your boiling blood." She grasped her wand and began to float above the five teens. Lightning began to burst from her eyes as the teens followed her with their eyes. She pored a hell like laugh and then glared down before them and with a vile and horrendous voice said but one word that told the story of all the teenagers' lives… "RANGERS!"

Jason, who now seemed to be the one leading, stepped forward to answer the witch. "Yes… Bandora, we are!"

"So the prophecy is fulfilled. The Mighty Power Rangers have returned as I have. Returned to kill me. Well, I'm glad to hear it" She landed in front of the teens who now took up a defensive stand. Her mere sight sent shockwaves to the back of the teen's minds. This was Bandora, the monster who consumed their nightmares, the demon that invaded their dreams. Even before the Ranger discovered who they were, they had haunting images of this witch, but none as vivid as that of Jason's. All his life, Bandora Rita had exploited him with visions of death, visions of fire, hell even, and those who knew Jason thought him to be mad, excluding Jason's one friend Trini, who shared his dreams. But know here, in his sight was Rita, Bandora Rita, his nightmares finally realized.

"The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers… how very sweet, the name almost sounds as childish and homosexual as you all! The very idea of teenage superheroes is as fruitful as an after school T.V. show for kids. I've spent the past 10,000 year waiting for my revenge on this planet and all the whole world can give me is five color coordinated teenage pussies. Well I'm not impressed. I'm not even obliged to killing you because you are as much as a threat as a pill of shit is under my boots."

"Enough Rita!" Zach stepped forward and damned to be heard. He glared at Bandora and pointed toward her to speak his vengeful words. "I have been waiting my whole life for this moment. This moment where I, Zachary Lemont, will finally finish what my ancestors had started. Bandora, I shall kill you!"

Bandora just stood there and began floating in the raining sky. She tilted her head slightly taking a better glance at Zach, and with a swift flick of her wrist blasted a bolt of lightning striking Zach in the chest and sending him rocketing toward the building behind him. "Foolish boy, your waiting was in vain, your week selves are no match for me. Let this be a lesson to you Rangers… here… in this world… I am God!"

"Wrong Bandora…" Jason's eyes lit up and a blaze of fire seemed to grow around him. His lips dried, his knuckles cracked as he gripped his fists and his voice burst words of pure passion and power. The stare to Bandora was matched with the intense words he spoke. "In this world… I am God!" but those words were nothing when compared to his next spoken word… "… It's Morphin Time!"

Zach quickly recovered as the rangers reached for there Dino Bucklers, with blinding accuracy and almost brilliant timing the rangers opened their buckles, removed their Power Morphers and called out their individual secret words transforming them into the Mighty Power Rangers.

"Mastodon," "Pterodactyl" "Triceratops" "Saber Tooth Tiger" "Tyrannosaurus"

A flash of light, a bolt of lightning and the morph into Rangers had begun. With the bright light emitting from their Morphers the glaze of their power suits appeared and enclosed their bodies. Like cloak work the suits appeared and merged with each Rangers' body, at close glance the individual colored red, blue, pink. black and yellow suits would appear as nothing more as spandex, but the power that admitted from their armor was that of thousands of years of super natural technology made the Rangers near indestructible as well as provide them with heighten fighting abilities and an almost sixth sense of the understanding of their power.

The Rangers came together and joined in a fighting stance Jason to the center, Trini and Kimberly at his side while Zach and Billy guarded the Flanks. Bandora Shot back and raised her hands to the sky, her eyes flashed red as crimson energy began to form around her, and then in a flash she was gone.

"What? What happened?" Zach asked as the Ranger ran to the position Rita had just occupied.

Jason examined the area around them "She fled."

"Like a coward!" Kim Rei said as she began to clutch her Power Bow

"I don't think it's that simple." Jason turned back to face the Rangers as the rain slowly stopped from falling

"What do you mean?" Questioned Billy

Trini shook her head as she spoke "She couldn't have gone far."

"Guys I think we may have fallen into a trap." Jason drew back his sword as the remaining Rangers began to close their formation once again.

Suddenly a dark figure came out of the shadows. The winged beast walked slowly every step he took he let his presence he felt. It was then that the grey smoke covering his body began to dissipate. His armor gleamed; his eyes were lit up like two bright candles able to be seen in the dark of night. The monster drew closer and the rangers were now able to get a better glimpse of him, Golddar was his name, and this monster had his history. Threw the great wars of good and evil he had long been a greatly feared opponent; many mighty warriors faced him, and all were killed. It was said that this gold armored demon was so evil that only the purest of heart come kill him. Golddar… the winged demon!

"Maybe I've been repeating myself, but who or what the hell are you?" Jason said clutching his sword

The monster stood closer now then ever, his fanged teeth began to make themselves present as the rangers felt the tension in the air. The monster didn't answer he only approached closer and closer.

"Hey monkey man what's hiding under that helmet of yours? A bald spot maybe." Zach pulled his power Axe close to him as the monster gave no reply, it was as if he was above speaking, like his mere presence was all the words he needed to defend him.

Billy took a step forward "Man this guy is ugly!"

"He is Golddar." Kimberly spoke as she drew the Rangers attention to her.

"Who?" Trini questioned

"Golddar. My Grandfather told me stories about this demon. He is powerful, and deadly."

"What do you know about him Kim Rei?" Jason asked

"Only that he was a general in Rita's army and killed many warriors. He is a fearsome fighter. He used to terrorize whole cities, and plunder them under his wrath, all in the name of Bandora Rita!"

"General or not he's going down." Zach added as the demon suddenly stopped before the Rangers.

Jason stepped forward and addressed the beast who was now breathing in deeply with anger. "Golddar is it? Well not to make fun, but your face looks like what I left in the toilet this morning."

The demon drew back up his sword and faced Jason, slowly with a retched voice he spoke. "I am Golddar."

Jason shot back with a quick remark "Yes, we established that already."

The monster roared back with discontent. "I am Golddar, demon general, champion of the dark armies of Dia Satan. And you are…"

Again Jason fired with another quick remark "Handsome, charming, and witty?"

"DEAD"

Jason nodded giving a quick gesture of sarcasm. "Kill'em"

With that the Rangers charged the demon attacking all at once. Zach attacked first drawing back his axe and swinging at Golddar, but with a quick dodge Zach's axe missed its target and Golddar struck back with a sword swipe to the chest sending Zach flying back. Trini came next and drew her daggers slashing at the demon, but for every one of her swings, Golddar blocked and delivered a strait blow to her stomach knocking her off her feet. Billy quickly took her place and franticly swung with his Power Lance hoping to land a crucial blow to knock out Golddar, but before he even realized what went wrong, he was knocked down in defeat. Kimberly lasted a bit longer than the others, countering some of Golddar's strokes, yet her struggle to defend herself was in vain as she too was defeated.

Now it was only Jason and Golddar, head to head. Their blades crossed one another as the battle between them escalated into an all out war. Jason held his ground fending off Golddar giving the others time to regroup. As both fighters drew into combat the city began to shack under their weight. Jason battled fierce as the demon locked horns with him. He wasn't clear at first how he had managed to fend Golddar off for so long, but it became clear to both parties that Jason was not easily beat.

The Rangers recovered and regrouped off Jason who stood at the defensive. They came together preparing for the counter attack Golddar was sure to launch.

"Well at least we got him outnumbered." Zach panted

Suddenly Golddar swung out his arms and twelve Puttee Bulkers charged out from thin air.

"You had to say it didn't you." Billy commented as the Rangers intern charged at the Putties.

The Puttee Bulkers were the foot soldiers of Bandora's army. They were grey and ugly, made of clay and caste with evil magic bringing them to life. For the simple minds of these grunt like creatures nothing brought them more joy then to fight. With a hard exterior and twisted faces, they make for some tough fighters.

(The battle had begun and the Rangers charged back at the Putties. Though the Putties were tough they were by no means a match for the Rangers. Sharp attacks and quick reaction made short work of the Putties as the Rangers beat the sense out of them. It didn't matter how many of them ganged upon a single ranger for they all met the same end. The Putties were quickly subdued and Golddar again stood alone. It didn't seem to bother him as he jumped from a tall building and swung at Jason.

Jason countered with a swipe across Golddar's chest sending the demon packing as he collapsed on the ground. Golddar quickly got to his feet and wiped a small spot of blood across his jaw. He was bleeding; it just occurred to him that he hadn't bleed in thousands of years. Who ever these Rangers were, he knew they certainly had the fighting sprit of their predecessors.

"Red… Blood. I'm bleeding. You Rangers made me bleed!"

"Uh yeah. You're a bad guy, we fight you, you die, and that's generally the idea behind it all." Jason said with some sarcastic tones.

Golddar began to charge again at the Rangers, but at that moment Bandora Rita reappeared and fired a blot of lightning in the center of the Rangers. The blast hit hard as the Rangers bodies flew in all directions, it was a critical blow.

"Golddar!" Rita spoke "Enough. Bring me the Red Ranger, Do what you will with the others, but the Red Ranger I want alive is that clear?"

"Yes my Empress." Golddar bowed

"Me?" Jason questioned as he struggled to get back up. "What do you want with me?"

"You know why Jason. Don't even begin to question the reasoning. Kill them Golddar."

Again the beast charged the Rangers, this time it was Zack who fought first as he and Golddar clashed weapons, Trini came to Zach's aid as she threw one of her daggers to his back. A burst of energy blasted off of Golddar as he fell to the ground. Jason quickly pressed the advantage and slashed across Golddar's chest wounding the demon more as he stumbled back wards. The Rangers came together to reengage the demon as Golddar jumped back to his feet.

"Bandora!" Jason screamed "Face me you cowardly bitch!"

Bandora Rita simply laughed at Jason's demands and disappeared into the night skies. Golddar drew back his sword and threw his blade at Jason's direction, he dodged the and with his sword struck Golddar's blade to the ground. "Back off Fang-face!"

Movie

"The good guys are here!"

"Get off our Planet"

"Cause we're the Power Rangers"

"And we're not backing down."

Golddar called back his sword and raised it to the sky once again. But before he could attack the Ranger fired their Blade-Blasters and he went crashing down again. It soon became clear that the Power Rangers had gained the advantage. Golddar knew at the moment there was little he could do but withdraw back to the castle.

"I'll be back… Count on it!" He spread out his wings and flew strait into the sky above the tower and disappeared. The battle for the Rangers appeared to be over, but the struggles they would have to endure were most defiantly not. They came back together and slowly let their weapons down.

Jason put away his sword and stared at the other Rangers. A sense of pride came over him as he realized their first fight was a victorious one. But now an even greater challenge was beginning. "Where were we? That's right Rita's Palace." Jason and the other Rangers began to head toward the gates of Rita's palace but as they neared the doors a large explosion was heard behind them.

"W- what was that?" Billy asked as the rangers turned around and saw a dazzling display of fireballs exploding from the back of them.

"It's the Japanese and American Armies. They're under attack from Rita!" Zach proclaimed as the bombs continued to explode. It was at this point gun fire and fighter jets could be heard as the Armies began to respond to Rita's attack.

"Those kinds of weapons won't even make a scratch against Rita's Forces!" Kim Rei stated as she turned to Jason. "Jason, we can not allow her to kill those brave men. We must help them!"

"She's right Jason. We must go!" Trini added

"Then let us waste no more time. Rangers form up!"

Elsewhere just outside the streets of Angel Grove:

"Roger that, Roger that, suppressive fire on targets 12, 13, and 14." An American Captain shouted into his hand as F-22 raptors filled the skies and launched sidewinder missiles at a pack of Puttee Bulkers while ground troops engaged in all forms of combat. The missiles landed directly on their mark, a great explosion came from the attack and huge fireballs filled the ground. But as the smoke cleared the Putties charged out of the fire, still alive, still attacking.

"Damn! Damn! No effect, I repeat no effect on target." The Captain continued in a voice of pure frustration. "We're gonna have to pull out of this place General Towns."

General Towns the American Commander of the joint Japanese- American task force stared at the incoming enemy, he realized the situation and as a soldier, he understood that they could not defeat the threat opposing them. He turned to General Motamoto and placed his arm on the Japanese Commander. "Ah God damn it. I hate to admit it Motamoto but he's right. We gotta call the retreat. We fought these grey uglys before and each time it's the same story. We can't kill the slimy bastards."

"Yes I know you to be correct General. We Japanese hate to retreat in battle, but it seems no choice we have here." The Japanese General stated looking at the battlefield. "It is a shame that such a city of peace and beauty…"

"Would be brought down by these Ugly Alien Scumbags!" General Towns finished Motamoto's sentence as the Putties came closer to their position

Suddenly a blast of lasers crashed down upon the Putties charging the American-Japanese lines. With a large explosion and burst of light the attack smashed right into the enemy and destroyed them in their tracks. The Generals realizing this looked with their binoculars and stared in shock as a second blast took out another set of attacking Putties.

"Wait a second. Motamoto did you see that?" Said General Towns

"Yes General."

"Who fired that shot Captain?" General Towns asked

"None of our boys General!"

As the smoke cleared all the Generals saw was a group of five warriors with blazing armor standing holding what appeared to be weapons in their hands. The "Grays" now began to turn direction and charged at the strange warriors who now began to actually fight them in hand to hand combat. The sight amazed the Generals who stood in complete shock as the aliens quickly fell against the new fighters. They heard the distant voices of the warriors that seemed to speak prefect English.

"Form up guys!" "POWER RANGERS!"

"Who are they General?" The Captain asked

"I don't know son… but who ever they are they just saved our asses."

The battle ended not long after they appeared. The Grays were defeated easily. Suddenly the strange warriors slowly walked toward the Americans and Japanese defenders. The soldiers raised their weapons no really knowing what to expect from the strangers. The Generals raised their hands instructing their men not to fire at the strangers. It was then that the Red one, who appeared to be the leader, came forward above the rest. He waved one hand into the air and slowly approached the Generals. "Are your men alright Generals?" The Red one spoke; not only did he speak he poke in clear English and seemed to be friendly.

"Yes." The Generals stated in a bit soft voices

"Glad to here it." The Red one said. "Don't be afraid. We're here to help."

"W-Who are you?" General Motamoto asked

"We're the Guardians of the Earth. Trained sense birth to defend this new threat your people have encountered." The Red answered

"You can call us the Power Rangers" The Black one stated

"We're sorry to say that your militaries' weapons are of no use against these guys." The Blue one quickly illustrated

"Yes we are aware of that fact." General Towns stated "Why can't our weapons defeat these aliens?"

"Put it this way" The Black one spoke "They're not carbon based."

"They're demons." The Blue one added

"What do you mean Demon?" asked General Motamoto

"As in not from this dimension, hell." The blue one continued "These guys are strait from the black fiery pits of the underworld."

The Generals looked dumb founded at that moment. They just couldn't seem to grasp the full weight of the situation. It appeared that these stranger warriors knew exactly what their countries had been fighting, and knew exactly how to beat them in combat. Not only that, but it now seemed that the world's only hope lied on these five mysterious fighters. "What are you trying to tell us?" General Towns asked

"It's simple General" The Red began "There is no need for your armies to be here anymore. Take your men and leave this place. We'll handle this mess, within two days Angel Grove will be free from these aliens' grip and we will have been the ones to do it."

"You can't just expect the Japanese- American Armies to just go home. This threat has not yet been removed. We most" General Motamoto didn't even finish his sentence before the Pink warrior address him. That fact that she spoke didn't seem to shock Motamoto, what shocked him was that she spoke prefect Japanese to him.

(Japanese) "General Motamoto… for the good of you and your men, leave this place. We are not mere strangers to you or your people anymore. Underneath these suits we wear we bear familiar faces. Trust us when we say you are not needed. Your presence here will only harm… it shall not help."

General Town now turned to Motamoto who seemed in a trance of amazement. "What did she just say Motamoto?"

"The Pink stranger said we are not needed." Motamoto took a look around his men and gave the order to pull back.

General Towns did the same and reluctantly withdrew. "Aw damn it. You five better know what you're doing. Fall back boys. Let's go home. I don't know how the hell I'm gonna explain this to the President."

As the large armies began to depart the five teens finally took a break from combat. Jason stabbed his sword into the ground and sat by a near by rock. Zack slowly approached him and stood in front of him. "You fight good newcomer." Zack said

"Thank you." Jason answered

"About what I said before… about not trusting you…"

"I know." Jason interrupted "I don't blame you for thinking that of me… I've never been one to be trusted. I've never been one to trust."

Billy sat on the floor as Trini came to Jason's side and sat next to him on the rock. "Jason… We did well today."

"We haven't finished yet Trini."

"I know. I just wanted you to know how I felt." She said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Felt about what?" he asked

"The team."

"What team?"

"Our team Jason. We're a team."

"Me and you?" he asked as he turned his head to face hers

"I meant us all. The five of us. We're a team. We're the Power Rangers."

The five rangers began to circle around one another as they huddled close. The rangers began to take off their helmets and rest. It was a much needed break from all the fighting they had already done. Jason laid his body against the rock which he originally sat on and pressed his head back as Trini again moved close to him. Billy scooted close to Kim Rei and laid his head on her shoulder, but his actions lead him to a punch on the arm by Kim Rei. "Ouch." He said with a quick reaction. Kim Rei just smiled and smirked with a cheerful grin to him. "Feisty aren't we." Billy commented

"What now?" Zack said staring at Jason

"Why ask me?" Jason questioned

"Because you're the strongest Jason." Kim Rei stated as she pulled back her hair. "The strongest always leads."

"So I'm the leader now?"

"I think we established that when you were the only one of us who knocked Golddar on his ass." Billy smirked

"They're right Jason." Trini explained "You should be the one leading us. Even Zach thinks so; and his judgment goes a long way for us."

"But I can lead this team. I haven't even been with you guys a week and you want this from me."

"Jason. Whether you like it or not, you are our leader now. There is no more room for discussion and we are not asking you. You are our leader! And you will take us back to finish this job. We still got a Palace to invade, and a witch to kill." Zach exclaimed as he stood up and offered Jason his hand.

Jason reached for Zach's hand and shook it with his. He realized now the fact that there was no reason why he shouldn't accept their offer. He stood up and grabbed his sword, the other rangers grabbed their own weapons and together they crossed all their blades to show a newly formed team had come. They showed they were the POWER RANGERS.

As the rangers began to put away their weapons and Jason placed his arm now Zach's shoulder and whispered in his ear. "Hey man, I'm gonna need your help out there." Zach shook his head in understanding what he had been ask and simply answered "Don't worry. We can handle it." Jason then stood to the center of the team calm and collected. "Okay we head back to the Zyu Clan Temple, we'll wait for the American and Japanese armies to leave, and then we'll make our attack on Bandora!"

The rangers looked at Jason with agreement and turned back to the city. Angel Grove was still under siege, but together they just might be able to stop this threat.

-Temple of the Zyu

The Zyu Temple was a masterful piece of architecture; it had stood the test of time since the end of the Great War between good and evil. It was constructed for the soul purpose of protecting the power coins, the source of the Power Rangers' powers. It was here that the search for the six gifted began, all across the span of 10,000 years the search of the heirs to the coins was conducted, yet until recently the coins remained dormant, but now they are alive with their owners. The temple would also be the training area for the glorious return of the Rangers; this was where Trini, Zach, Billy, Kimberly, and most recently Jason called home.

Jason and the others made their way up the step entrance to the temple and came across the very familiar Nymph named Umiko. Umiko like all the Nymphs who dwelled at the temple for thousands of years served the primary purpose of the protection of the Power Rangers. They all had natural beauty to them; this was do to the fact that they could never be corrupted by evil. Their species was not exactly human, and not exactly spirit. They looked very much human, but had magical zeal over them. Over the course of all their lives the Rangers had been watched over by these Nymphs. They guarded the rangers while they were young and insured that they would be safe. Yet for some strange reason the Nymphs could not locate Jason, which is why they had such a hard time finding him.

The Nymphs duties were not just protection of the rangers but sworn compassion over them. They were told to be 100 percent loyal to the Ranger and at the same time have no emotion to them either. For a Nymph it was natural for them to fall in love with anything they served, it was a common trait that they could not escape. However, to counter this threat of misjudgment do to love, the Nymphs were required never to look the Ranger in the face to avoid falling in love.

Umiko bowed to the Rangers as they approached with Jason who led the team carrying their helmets in hand . She lowered her head as she walked by not wanting to look at his face knowing he was unmasked. "Rangers you have returned."

"Yes" Jason responded.

"But you have not defeated Bandora yet. Your mission is not yet complete." Umiko responded

"I realize that Umikoo" Jason stated

"Umiko, my lord, my name is Umiko. Please you most go back and complete your mission the fate of the world is depending on you my lord."

Jason and the others kept walking toward the entrance as two guarding ninjas began to open the doors to the temple. "It is alright Umiko, we know what is expected of us." Trini said as she placed her arm over Umiko's shoulder.

"But lady Trini the fate of the world-"

"Is all taken care of." Jason interrupted "We just came back to regroup. The Japanese and American armies along with the Angel Grove Guard most leave the city limits if we are to save the city."

"We will attack Rita tomorrow morning" Billy included "She will be dealt with."

"Of course my Rangers. How could I ever doubt you." Umiko bowed again as the rangers entered the temple. She kept her head do until each Ranger had passed her, but then, at the last moment, Kim Rei and Umiko met eyes. They both stared at one another with almost desperate eyes and quickly looked away.

As the Ranger came to the main Temple hall they were greeted by faceless ninjas and Nymphs who all managed to keep their heads down as each one of them passed near by. The Rangers seemed glad to be back at the only place they ever knew to be home. The Nymphs bowed as the Rangers passed and the Ninjas nodded as each Ranger acknowledged their presence. However, one Ranger in particular seemed to get more attention then the rest. Kim Rei, being a Princess to the Zyu Clan was treated with a Royal grace. Everyone bowed to her and some even went as far as kissing her hand as she walked by.

"Princess Kimberly, it is good to see you again." Min Mei, a beautiful young Nymph stated as the Rangers came to a halt. Min Mei was like Umiko, a Nymph, yet despite her young age of 18, she was indeed a wonderful person. Being the youngest Nymph to be grown she acted a little immature as compared to her sisters, but she was clear in heart. Her skin seemed naturally pink, and her hair dark brown hair that matched small freckles on her face. She had the look of an angel, and grace of a swan. Her one flaw that she had was the fact that she openly looked at who ever she spoke to including the Rangers. This did not go well with her sisters, but as of yet did not seem to effect her judgment.

"Thank you Min Mei." Kim Rei stated as held hands with Min Mei giving her a soft hug and smile. "Have you seen my uncle?"

"I am sorry Kimberly, I have not. Master Osaka has been gone sense you left for battle." Min Mei then turned to the other and began to smile. "It is good to see you all as well rangers. I am glad to see you are not harmed." The Rangers turned to each other and smiled back at Min Mei excluding Jason who did not seem to notice her presence. "It is good to see you too new Ranger." She said turning to Jason who seemed to be looking for someone.

Jason turned back to Min Mei and answered her. "Thank you."

"Jason Lee Scott, Rangers!" came the almost yelling voice from the balcony of the Temple. It was Master Osaka Kim Rei's uncle and leader of the Zyu Ninja clan. "What are you doing back here? Why are you not fighting Bandora? Why have you returned?"

Kim Rei bowed to her uncle and attempted to explain their actions. "Uncle please do not be angered by our return. We only-"

"Enough Kimberly. I did not ask you why you have returned. I asked him, Jason. I know it was he who convinced you to return so quickly from battle."

Jason stepped forward and looked both ways before meeting eyes with Master Osaka. It became clear to him that ever sense he had came to the Zyu Temple Master Osaka did not look favorably of him. He attempted to bow not truly understanding the customs of the Zyu but did his best from what he saw. "Yes Osaka I did convince the rangers to return, but for valid reason."

"And what reason is that? What could possibly be more important then the fate of the world?" Osaka asked as he came down the balcony steps approaching the Rangers in the center of the hall.

"The lives of innocent men Osaka! We had to allow time for the Americans and Japanese armies to return home allowing the city to be free of collateral damage." Jason answered as he walked to Osaka

"They are warriors like you. It is their duty to fight just as it is yours."

"Pardon me Osaka, but how can they fight an enemy that can't be killed with the weapons they have?"

"What is this boy?" Master Osaka said as he overlooked Jason standing before him. "Why do you disrespect me? Why do you call me Osaka?"

"Because it is your name." Jason responded with a confused look.

"Master, I am a Grand Ninja Master. My name is Master Osaka."

Jason shot back with a quick remark "Well you may be a Grand Master, but I am not a ninja. I don't even know how I learned to be so sharp in fighting. So that being said sir, I will call you whatever I damn well please; especially when it comes to a man who cares nothing about the common man. Soldier or no soldier, I was not about to let those men die."

"You undisciplined, spoiled, no good hoodlum. How the great power could chose you to command the Tyrannosaurus is beyond me. You are nothing more then an evil, self absorbed, self loving, conceded brat."

"Yeah, well you forgot good looking." With that Jason turned and walked away from Master Osaka

Trini did her best to facilitate the situation by coming to Jason's defense. "Forgive him Master Osaka; he is still new to the clan and in a lot of stress. I'm sure he didn't mean to insult you."

Master Osaka looked unchanged and left the hall followed by Kim Rei. Trini then quickly turned to Jason and chased him down the hall catching up with him. She took his arm and stopped him before he entered the outside to the temple garden. "Jason wait." She spoke turning him toward her. "Where are you going?"

"Just outside, I need to think." Jason said as he continued to walk into the garden. Trini followed him close behind and they began to walk side by side down the garden trail. She held kept looking to his face wondering what he was thinking, why he had acted in such a manor toward Master Osaka. Truth was had she asked, she would probably know what it would be.

"Jason. I just want you to know how grateful I am you joined us. I missed you."

"Then why did you leave me Trini? We were a team. We looked out for on another, you were the only person I ever trusted… the only person I cared for. And then one day you just left me. Left me alone to fend for myself." Jason stared at the floor as he spoke the words that truly came from his heart. It was hard for him to say that. He had wanted to let Trini know how he felt about her leaving sense the day she left. He had missed her, he had once even loved her.

"I was chosen Jason. Look at me now. I was only a little girl when I was told of my destiny to save the world. How do you think I felt when I was told the truth? The real reason why I was an orphan, why my family was murdered because assassins had killed them trying to find me. I never asked for this Jason. I never wanted to leave you. I- I loved you. I still do…" She grabbed his hand with hers and looked him in his eyes. She wanted to let him know that what she said she meant, but for Jason the story was no at all the same.

"Trini, I'm sorry." He took his hand away from hers. "I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression of me, or if I said anything to make you think I cared for you in any way than a friend. But I don't love you the way you may think you feel about me. You see the day you left, what little love I had left for the world died. I lost the only one I ever trusted. And what's worse is that when you left, I could have come with you. I was chosen just as you were, but at a different time. If they only knew they found two Rangers instead of one, things might have changed. But I've changed Trini, and so have you… so yeah… I don't love you. I love another."

Trini looked saddened by Jason's speech and lowered her head. She closed her eyes trying not to cry, but tears leaked through anyway. She didn't know how she managed it but she asked one last thing of him. "Who is it that you love?"

Jason smirked in a bit of sadness and said "Myself."

-Elsewhere in the Temple

"That boy insults me! He speaks to me as if I were a fool. Why? Why out of all of you did he have to be a chosen one? Kim Rei…" Master Osaka kneeled at the center of his mediation room trying to comfort himself. "You are strong, like your mother and father. I remember how I swore to them that I would forever protect you and the other Rangers once I found them, but… I believe I have failed you."

"Why uncle?" Kim Rei asked kneeling across from him. "Why do you think you have failed me or them?"

"Kim Rei, I have looked over you for your whole life, but the other I was barley able to find in time before Bandora attacked. Had I found Jason or Trini, or even William sooner things might have been different. I believe we found them too late to ready them for the task that awaited you all. Bandora is more powerful then I have imagined and the world is already suffering the effect of the blacken skies she has cast over the world."

"We shall defeat her Master."

"Kimberly…" Osaka paused before he spoke again. "Today I had a vision."

-With Billy and Zach

William and Zachary sat at the middle of one of the many dojos of the Temple. They had been practicing for about an hour before Billy opened up with a conversation about Jason and his links to Trini.

"So I asked her how long she knew him." Billy said as he grabbed a staff from one of the weapon racks on the wall

"And?" Zach asked as he too grabbed a staff

"She said all her life. Ever sense she could remember. They've known each other way longer than we've known them. Longer than you've known me."

"So what's their deal with each other?" Zach asked as he and Billy began to engage in slow practice attack stances "You think they like each other?"

"Trini might." Billy answered as he struck at Zach with two quick attacks. Zach blocked both and Billy continued to speak. "But I don't think Jason seems to feel the same way. He's just so angry inside."

"You'd probably be the same way if it were you who lost everything like he did."

"I don't understand why when they speak to each other they stay away from us. It almost like they don't trust us when we're around them. Or maybe they just want to be alone huh Zach?"

"I don't really know Billy." Zach said as he let down his guard and both fighters stopped their sparring. "Maybe they do just want to be alone. Either way I don't think it would be right of us to intrude on them."

"Hey guys. We need to talk." Kim Rei as she appeared behind Zach and Billy

"What was that?" Billy asked "My Japanese is still rusty.

"I said we need to talk. Alone…" She said placing her hands on her hips and giving William a quiet stare

"You and me alone?" William asked

"No dumbass everyone."

"Now that I understood." Zach commented putting down his staff and leaning on it. "Where do you want to meet up?"

"The garden."

-Not long after

The Rangers sat in a grassy hill just outside the temple of Zyu in the forest garden. The garden was a place of mediation for the Zyu clan, a place of peace and tranquility, a place of hope. It was a beautiful landscape of wonder. Small creatures would be found in almost every corner, it was filled with lotus trees and plant life from around the world, perfectly blended in a wondrous ecosystem. It was the primary place Jason liked to be and a favorite spot to talk for the Rangers. Here they would speak conversations to each other and enjoy each others company. For Jason who had only been at he Temple no more than a week it was the place he favored best.

Kim Rei crossed her arms and leaned by the one tree the grassy hill had as the other Rangers sat around waiting for her to speak. "Okay Kim Rei, why did you call us here?" William asked

Kim Rei didn't respond at first and looked away from William. She kept looking away toward the Temple and then lowered her head as she began to speak. "Rangers… do you know why we fight Bandora?"

"Yes." Trini answered "We fight Bandora because she is evil, and because it is our destiny."

"I don't know about you guys but I frankly don't care about destiny or anything else of that nature." Zach stated as he began to sit up and turn to face the Rangers. "I just want to lay the hurt on this crazy bitch because I have spent my whole life waiting for her to come."

"But that's just it Zach" Jason interrupted "Your whole life you've waited for this witch." Jason began to walk to Kim Rei and stared her in the eyes as he spoke to them "Isn't that right Kimberly. You guys have waited your whole lives for this woman to appear so you can kill her. Well I don't know about you, but if someone told me my whole purpose in life was to kill some 10,000 year old witch well… I'd be pretty mad." He turned to the others and continued to speak "Zach… you came here when you were what six? And William you at eight. Trini I remember the exact moment you left for this place because it was the same moment my heart died. I can't imagine how it feels to be a child and be told your life's purpose is to train to fight, but for me… well I hated it as an adult."

"What are you trying to say Jason?" Trini asked

"I never really did anything with my life but run, and survive, and alone for that matter. Like you I never knew my parents, or my family, I was just scooped up to this shitty place and told for the rest of my life my duty would be to serve this stupid ninja clan. For us… well it sucks. But for little Miss Princess over here (points to Kim Rei) well at least she's got a place to go back to. I don't know who Rita is, I don't care either. All I know is if this bitch dies my nightmares will end and I can go back to my life of the slums and back alleys. So tell us Kim Rei… why do we fight?"

Kim Rei shot an ugly look at Jason but regained herself. "There is good in this world Jason. And that is always worth fighting for." As she began to speak Jason slowly backed away from her and realized she was right for her simplicity. "I didn't have a choice either like you all to be here. I never wanted to be chosen as I was, or be the one who so many depended on… We are all in this together guys, and like warriors of the past, we fight an enemy few could defeat."

Kim Rei began to sit by the others and Jason too took his place next to Trini. The Rangers looked sadden for a moment, but Kim Rei began to speak again bring the attention on herself once more. "We fight… because we must. And because no one else can. We don't have a choice and we will never have the luxury of not fighting. I know this because from the moment I was able to understand words I was told that my purpose was to fight. But I don't measure my self-worth through the content of my origin and purpose. I judge myself by who I am, not what I am. Jason… (Kim Rei looked into Jason's eyes and seemed to measure his feelings) Do you know who Bandora is? Or how any of this came to be?"

Jason looked around at the other Rangers and answered. "No… I do not. Tell me her story."

"It was some 10,000 years ago, before time was time and the Earth stood in the brink of destruction. It was a time of great darkness and war…"

There was a battle for the earth. The demon armies of Dia Satan stood at the edge of total worldly conquest and began to take his place as ruler of the Universe. However, there was a resistance against him. Six great Kingdoms of Man united together to challenge the wake of Dia Satin's armies. These were the six Kingdoms in which six great warriors who take to the front of their armies and lead them against the Demon hordes of Dia Satin. Each warrior carried the symbol of their sacred animals and would drive back the demon hordes with their might… until Dia Satin created a warrior who would betray here own kind and fight at his side. Her name was Bandora Rita; a vile woman who would become Dia Satin's wife and heir to his thrown. Under the protection of Dia Satin's most trusted general Golddar, Bandora began to create vicious demons and monsters to challenge the six great kingdoms. A black shadow began to cover the earth-

(The Rangers began to look into the sky and saw the dark clouds that filled over angel grove and the world and realized the same events as Kim Rei was speaking were again coming to pass.)

-This was the mark that Dia Satin was about to emerge upon the earth and claim the world as its one true ruler. But the shadow did not last as a great warrior wizard named Zordon of Eltar came to the aid of the six great Kingdoms and spoke to their best warriors. He told them that he could give them powers and abilities in which they could defeat Bandora's new Demon armies.

The six warriors agreed and each surrendered a gold coin in which to seal their powers. Thus the Power Rangers were born. It did not take these great warriors long to completely destroy the Armies of Dia Satin and Rita. Soon they had cornered the Demon king and his wife into a remote corner of the world. It was there that the Rangers cast Dia Satin back to the Demon Realm and imprisoned Rita into a vase with her minions. The war for the planet soon ended but so much destruction had occurred that all the records of the war were lost except for those in the Zyu temple. Yet the story does not end there, for the Zyu clan, a formation of each Kingdom's best warriors formed and created the Zyu temple in honor of the Ranger's great victory over Dia Satin. When the Rangers each began to grow old they locked away their powers in their coins and entrusted the Zyu clan to protect them. Zordon then instructed the Zyu clan to guard the coin until the proper time in which each coin could be received by the ancestors of the original Power Rangers. We… my faithful warriors are our ancestors reincarnate.

"So what you're telling me is I'm the ancestor of some ancient warrior. Is that right?" Jason questioned

Kimberly stiffened as she answered. "Yes… you are. We all are."

"And in ancient times there were Hispanic and Black warriors who ruled Kingdoms of the past." Zach asked looking at himself and William

"As awkward as it sounds yes. We are the reincarnate of the six great fighting warriors of the past."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, hold up, six of us? Hello Kimberly-" Billy said waving his hands around "What six? They're only five of us here."

"I'm aware of that Billy. It's obvious one of the six Rangers hasn't been found. That is why we must defeat Bandora now, while we still can. Because eventually, she will grow beyond the power of five Rangers."

"Question?" Jason asked "If the Zyu clan protected the Power coins how was it that I always had my coin with me since I was born?"

Kimberly answered Jason's question quickly "The Power Coins vanished one day some 20 years ago, the Zyu clans realized they had chosen their owners. This theory of the coins disappearance was confirmed when I was born and the coin was found inside my body. And for the last twenty years the Zyu clan has search the planet to find us. So far they have only located five… us. Who or where the sixth Ranger is still a mystery. One thing is clear though… we must stop Bandora before she is able to open the gate to the Demon Realm and be able to release Dia Satin."

"Okay then… let's do this." Jason nodded as cuffed his fists in agreement with Kim Rei.

"There is one more thing Rangers…" Kim Rei proclaimed "Master Osaka had a vision; a vision of our defeat in the defense of the Planet. He saw us fail."


	2. Chapter 2 Black Skies

Episode 2

"Black Skies"

Jason sat at the Zyu Temple Garden meditated atop the same hill the Rangers once occupied just hours before. He closed his eyes and listened to the winds that blew his way and wondered what his next step would be in defeating Bandora, if such a prospect could occur. But what really pondered in his mind was what Kim Rei had said before. About the Rangers failing; about their defeat. How could such an event even take place? His thoughts seemed to entangle his mind and bring him confusion and depression. Then suddenly he heard a voice from behind. "New Ranger, your thoughts betray you."

Jason turned to see who it was and realized it was Min Mei the youngest of the Nymphs. "Sweetly meet by moonlight Min Mei. What brings you to these parts?" Jason asked as she began to sit by him. Because a flower Nymph was born of the flowers of a forest Min Mei like the other Nymphs wore practically nothing aside from a small green skirt and top that was literally made of the flowers of the garden forest.

"Shakespeare, you almost quoted Oberon, except I a not Tatania, and I am not ill met. You like Shakespeare?" Min Mei asked

"Yes." Jason said with confusion. "It's funny, I though Nymphs didn't know much about Shakespeare."

"Oh Jason, who do you think gave him that Mid Summer Night's Dream? Why Nymphs of course. We are after all fairies… to a degree." Min Mei answered as she scooted close to Jason

Jason took this moment to overlook Min Mei and admired her beauty. He began to realize how lucky he was to be with such a beautiful creature. "Am I the first human to be with your species?" he asked stroking Min Mei's hair

She shook her head. "No… but you are the first to be with one like me in some thousand years." Min Mei gathered herself and Jason put his arm around her. She began to rest her head on his shoulder and he stroked her hair looking into her eyes. She looked at him as they stared at on another for a short period, several moments passed as neither of them spoke; instead they seemed to enjoy each others presence. Jason turned away from her and began to think to himself again. Min Mei took this time to think about what Jason was pondering in his head before she came. "Jason… are you okay?"

"To be honest Min Mei, I'm not. I'm just worried."

"Your thoughts will betray your own confidence if you begin to doubt yourself Jason." She said as she began to lie down next to him and rested her head on his lap. Jason leaned back and giving Min Mei more comfort at the expense of his own. He didn't seem to mind though because Min Mei's beauty alone made his day more enjoyable.

"I still can't help the fact that I do worry Min Mei. What Kim Rei said scared me. I don't want to think that we Rangers will fail."

"I'm not afraid for you at all. We Nymphs have predicted your victory over Bandora for years now, and we have never been wrong. You will succeed Jason… I know it." Min Mei gave a yawn as she stretched her body and adjusted herself to Jason's lap again. She closed her eyes nearing sleep when Jason pet her cheek waking her again. Jason took what Min Mei said to heart and realized that perhaps she was right. Maybe for that one moment he understood what she was trying to say. " How do we get rid of that Dark cloud?" He asked

Min Mei turned her head up as well and shook her head. "You can only destroy Bandora's shadow spell by defeating her."

"Tell me how she did it. How did she blacken the world's skies?"

"I don't know how she did it here, but 10,000 years ago she did it by calling upon Dia Satin's Dark Tower. You see, the battle for the Universe was over by the time Bandora had been able to call forth the Dark Tower. The armies of Dia Satin had been routed and were in complete defeat by the Power Rangers. Calling upon the Tower was the last chance Dia Satin and Rita had to defeat their enemies. You see, the Dark Tower opened up a gateway to the Demon realm and allowed the Hordes of demon armies to escape and be able to over throw the Armies of good. Yet in the last fleeing moments, the Rangers used the Tower against Bandora and Dia Satin by reversing its flow and casting Dia Satin into the Demon Realm. With him gone, the Rangers finally defeated Bandora."

"Min Mei, do you truly love me the way you say you do?"

This brought Min Mei awake again and she turned her head up to look at Jason as she laid on him. "Yes. Of course I do."

"But why?" Jason asked "Why love someone you have only just met. What is it about me that you find so great?"

Min Mei simply turned to her side and closed her eyes again as she answered. "Jason, I love you because there is something inside you that burns with desire that you don't even realize is there. Even in the darkest on nights will that tiny light of good still stand over all that try to cover it. Jason, you may have been born into Darkness, but you are the only person who can save us. I love you because in the end, you only chose to be good. You chose to fight for what is right. My love is the purist because I am pure. Maybe I shouldn't have looked you in the eye, but even now I don't regret it." He looked at her again with more loving eyes slowly leaned over and kissed her. It was at that moment Trini walked up behind Min Mei and Jason. Trini couldn't understand what she saw, how it occurred was beyond her, but she knew what was being displayed before her was wrong.

"Jason…" Trini voice whispered just loud enough for Min Mei and Jason to turn around and see Trini behind them. In that shocking moment they both realized that their secret had been discovered. Min Mei began to sit up and Trini began to slowly walk back.

"Trini wait!" Jason said trying to stop her from leaving. "Please, let me explain."

Trini just shook her head as she continued to back away. "Ranger Trini, please do not take this too hard. I did not want to hurt you." Min Mei hesitated and began to stand up

"So this is who you love? It's okay." Trini finally spoke "It's not my business to intrude."

"Please Trini, don't be mad. I know what I said before."

"It's okay Jason. I understand. You don't have to apologize. I won't tell anyone about you two." And with those last words Trini ran back into the Temple.

"Trini wait! Come back." Jason didn't bother to chase her knowing full well it was a matter best left to rest.

-Inside the Zyu Temple

The Command Chamber was the heart of the Zyu Temple. Here the plans against Bandora were laid and conducted. This was the Ranger's briefing room for any encounter they faced. Generally the Command Chamber was where the Rangers spoke directly to Master Osaka who would oversee the entire operation. It was the beating breast of all battles against Rita, and the forces of Dia Satan.

The Command Chamber was lit by a center blue light that glowed above the Rangers, the center holograph table was where the Rangers would concentrate on the mission. The table didn't just display holographic images but actually displayed exactly what the Rangers wanted to be displayed by reading their minds; this way the Rangers could discuss a plan most effectively. The Command Chamber was also where the Rangers would often come to discuss their own opinion of the battle before Master Osaka ever arrived.

The Rangers had gathered in the Command Chamber for one final briefing before they would head out to attack Bandora's Palace. It had been just a few hours after the Rangers had spoken to each other. The mood was a silent one as they all waited for Master Osaka to enter and address them. Jason found himself pondering what had happened just an hour ago with Trini. Her feelings seemed to be the same, her eyes focused on the floor avoiding contact with Jason. Their feelings toward one another seemed to change with the passing of the hours; Jason desperately wanted to explain himself but couldn't find the words to do so. Trini on the other hand, felt she was a fool to come on to Jason in such a way.

Master Osaka's entranced seem to be perfect timing as the Rangers acknowledged his presence. Osaka walked slowly taking his place at the head of the holograph table; he placed both hands on the sides of it and overlooked the Rangers' faces. A silent mood seemed to cover the room, and calm in his eyes began to register. He took a deep breath before he spoke. "Rangers… I am troubled," Osaka too seemed to be quieter then usual, "We have seen a vision of the near future and I am upset of what it has foretold. Bandora is to defeat you in battle and the world will descend into chaos."

Umiko who was present at the time stepped forward to with a look of concern across her face showing both confusion and fear. "But how can that be Master Osaka? The Nymphs have always foretold the victory of the Rangers over Bandora. It is not possible for this to be otherwise."

"I do not know either." Osaka answered "But I have seen it, and I have never been wrong in what my dreams have told me."

"I do not think that is true Osaka." Jason said with determination "We will never be defeated by Bandora or her minions."

"It maybe true Master Osaka that your visions have never been wrong, but neither have the Nymphs been wrong in their visions. Perhaps you may have overlooked something in your vision. Maybe a foretelling of what could be, not what will be." William agreed

"For all your sakes Rangers, I hope you to be right."

"We will not fail Uncle. Our purpose is sound and we know what is expected of us." Kim Rei added with confidence in her voice.

Master Osaka came together as he began to outline the plan of attack against Bandora and her forces. "Rangers, the plan remains the same. Once the remaining Japanese and American forces leave the island of Angel Grove we shall attack again. Jason, you will lead the attack and drive into Bandora's Palace. Once inside make your way up until you reach her Chambers and strike her down. The fate of the world lies on you Rangers."

Jason raised his hand to address the group. "Osaka, I believe there is another way to defeat Bandora and her minions."

"Jason, do you not understand that Bandora can only die within the walls of her Palace. The Rangers and you must kill her in her Chamber or there will be no chance in victory." Osaka stated with some frustration in his voice

"I understand, but perhaps we can force her to retreat without endangering us. If we try to enter her Palace she will no doubt concentrate her forces to the outside of her walls and we will be unable to fend off any defense she throws at us."

"That is why you most move quickly to overwhelm her from the beginning of your attack." Osaka countered

"With all respect Master, perhaps Jason is right. Bandora will undoubtedly have her Palace guarded by her Putty Bulkers even as we speak. If Jason has an alternative plan then we should probably here it." Billy said with some understanding

"It does not matter if the entrance is guarded by a million Putties or not. You will strike at her and you will kill her!"

"But Master I-" Billy questioned

"NO! My decision is final. There will be no more discussion!" With those words Master Osaka turned and left.

It took the Ranger a short moment of silence before Jason actually spoke out. "Alright that is bullshit. We're not gonna throw ourselves at the enemy because he tells us to. Does anyone want to here my plan?" he asked

The Ranger stared at each other before they all agreed to here Jason

"Alright," Jason began "we know Bandora will probably expect us to attack her from her front gate because that is her only opening. However, I say we let her think that we are and bring in a full scale strike with the Megazord." As Jason spoke the images of his mind began to be displayed on the holo-table and an image of the Megazord appeared to the Rangers.  
"The Megazord" Zack asked "We can't just strike with the Megazord. We've only formed it once before, it's a big risk to just launch an attack with something we only used once!"

"I realize that Zack. That's why-" suddenly Jason was interrupted

"It is sure to work!" Kim Rei added "I agree with Jason's plan. We strike with everything we got!"

"A Ranger never escalates a battle unless necessary." Billy inquired

"Fuck the Ranger rules. Those three rules only restrict us." Jason quickly objected

"He's right. What are we suppose to do?" Kim Rei asked "Only use the Megazord when the daemons they send grow to 50 feet? No sir! I say we hit the bitch with all our guns trained at her. We catch Bandora with panties down and hit her where it hurts… hard!"

"Then it's settled. We forego Master Osaka's plan and strike with our greatest weapons." Trini nodded

"We attack as soon as the Americans and Japanese are far enough away from us. Remember, we draw the bitch out and then kick her in the ass. Hands in." Jason finished as he instructed the team to each bring an arm in and touch hands one atop the other "1-2-3"

"Power Rangers!" they said quietly and each departed their own way. 


	3. Chapter 3 Black Skies Return

Episode 3

"Black Skies Return"

"Remember we strike hard and fast. Once we begin to engage the Putties we fend them off until Bandora or Golddar appears to counter our attack. Then we quickly form the Megazord and force Bandora into retreat or death." Jason said with a stern look in his eye. The Rangers began to form around him as they looked out toward Angel Grove. Bandora's palace was still there, almost mocking the world as it lay atop the ruins of the Angel Grove Trade Center. Death was truly in the air as the Rangers could sense their world in pain. Jason's eyes stared blankly into the openness of the far seeing city. It was time for the Rangers to strike.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"Mastodon" "Pterodactyl" "Triceratops" "Saber Tooth Tiger" "Tyrannosaurus"

In a flash of light the powerful armor of the power suits formed around the Rangers and like lightning they teleported into the city. In an instant they were gone.

-In the center of Angel Grove Rita's Palace

"Golddar! Golddar!" Bandora screeched loudly calling for her General to appear

"Yes my Queen." Golddar spoke approaching behind her as she was about to yell again

"Jason… He's a Ranger. How is this possible? How can he be one of them?"

"Finster has been working on the solution to that problem my Queen. He believe it may be do to the fact that they were born on Earth and not the Dark Dimension like you were my Queen." Golddar answered

"I do not want guesses Golddar. I want answers. If anything we may be able to convert him into one of us. An evil Ranger. I want his brother found. I believe he has the last power coin. Find him!" Rita demanded

"Yes my Queen." With that, Golddar excused himself and left Rita's Chambers

-Outside the Palace gates

The Five Ranger sprang into action as they quickly landed and began attacking Bandora's Putty guards. They Putties charged the Rangers the second they landed and the Rangers began to address the welcoming committee. As the Putties charged the Rangers clashed with bare hands and engaged their enemy in mortal combat. The Putties could do little to stop the Rangers, as each of them that attacked met with defeat.

Jason became cornered against five Bulkers but with quick thinking and fast reflects each was struck down. The first slashed at Jason with his hand-bladed, but Jason dodged the attack and kicked him as he missed. The second met with little success as he found himself thrown back toward the other Bulkers with a quick grab by Jason. The remaining three tried to attack as one but Jason broke their formation with a jump and a doubled kick knocking two back leaving the other alone.

"What's it gonna be grey boy?" Jason taunted as the Putty tried to escape. He ran away from Jason realizing his death was near. Jason laughed as he drew his Blade Blaster and converted it from blade to blaster and aimed at the fleeing Putty Bulker. "Not fast enough bitch!" and with two shots of his blaster sent the last Putty to his death.

The other Rangers were all having equal success as they quickly crushed any attack that approached them. In the time span of three minutes the putties were all dead, and Bandora Rita still had no idea what was happening. The smoke around the battlefield had slowly dissipated revealing a lone Putty Bulkers still alive. The Rangers turned to it and stared into its dark eyes. It looked like a wounded puppy, crawling on its knees trying to survive his encounter. Zach nudged Jason grabbing his attention and pointed to the one surviving Putty. "Hey look, one survived." He stated calmly.

"Kill'em" Jason urged.

The Putty fell to his knees and began to clasp his hands begging the Rangers not to kill him in a display of utter fear and surrender. "What's it doing?" Billy asked

"It's trying to surrender." Kim Rei stated with a sense of disgust in her voice. "How pathetic."

"Finish him." Jason urged again "Kill'em Zach."

"What for? He's beaten. What could he possibly do to us?" Zach questioned

"That's not the point. He's a fucking lap-dog of Rita. That's reason enough. Now fucking kill the little shit." Jason said with a growing tone of anger

"No. He's surrendering. There's no reason-" but before Zach could finish his sentence, Jason march up to the Putty drew back his sword and cut the Putty's head clean of as it pleaded with his hand to stop. Jason just stood quiet over the dead Putty as his body began to disappear into the ground. He had killed the beast and felt no remorse for it. "Why did you do that Jason? He was surrendering!"

"Jason's right Zach. He was a lap-dog to Bandora Rita. That was reason enough to kill him." Kim Rei stated with understanding in her tone

"Bullshit. He was surrendering, and was no threat to us. He was created by Rita. He had no choice in what purpose of life he was to take. He was just chosen to serve Bandora Rita without question."

Jason turned to Zach at this remark and shook his head. "That's funny Zach… no one ever gave me a choice either." As Jason walked passed Zach a silence period came over the Rangers, as if all had taken in what Jason had just said with harden understanding.

-Inside the Palace

Bandora had heard the sounds of laser blasts and explosions outside her chambers and as she walked to her window see saw the last moments of a Putty being decapitated by the Red Ranger. The Rangers had returned much sooner than she thought and to her delight the Red ranger seemed to have great aggression against his enemies. He could be turned she thought. He will be mine. The Black Ranger seemed to be mad at the Red, perhaps over the death of the last putty she thought. The Black Ranger was not at all as angry as Jason was, so to her knowledge she knew these Rangers could be beaten. "What interest. They seem to be arguing with one another. I can use this to my advantage. Golddar." Rita called behind her

"Yes Empress." He answered

"Our friends have returned. Give them a warm reception."

-Outside the Palace

Golddar appeared almost out of nowhere and charged the Rangers with total fury. The Rangers quickly realized Golddar's presence and dodged his attack by scattering and surrounding Golddar as he landed. "Well, well. Looks who's deciding to join the party guys." Zach said with humor

"Insolent fool, I will break every bone in your body." Golddar yelled drawing out his sword to the Rangers

"You'll have to go through me first Golddar." Jason said raising his sword to match Golddar's

"As well as I" Kim Rei added as she draw an arrow cross her bow.

Golddar paused and grinned his teeth across the Rangers as they began to close in upon him. "So be it." He yelled as he began viciously swinging his sword slashing out on the rangers. The Rangers all began to dodge his swipes some missing by slight inches. Suddenly he began to land hits Trini was the first to fall followed by Jason and Zack, Billy went down as well and Kimberly was the last standing trying to launch an arrow at Golddar but like the other she too soon fell.

"Ha," he said in rejoice. "You all can not stand against the awesome power of Golddar."

"Lucky hit Fang-face." Jason said as he got up. "I think it's time we showed this guy the Power Cannon. Rangers… Bring'em together!"

The Power Cannon was the combined force of all the Rangers weapons. The center and main gun of the Cannon was Zack's Power Axe, which when converted into Gun mode made an awesome weapon, across Zach's axe was Kimberly's bow which held in place Billy's power Lance and Trini's Daggers, the activation weapon was Jason's Power Sword that lay atop Kimberly's Bow and Zach's Axe.

"Power Axe" "Power Bow" "Power Daggers" "Power Lance" "Power Sword"

Jason jumped to place his Power Sword atop the Power Cannon and slowly floated down to the other Ranger who grabbed a hold of Jason and the weapon. They quickly struck a pose and all yelled "Fire" as the weapon fired directly at Golddar. The five beams of energy emitting from the Power Cannon fused together to make one super shot of pure energy that send Golddar flying back and blowing up before the Ranger.

"Great job guys" Jason said as he overlooked the Rangers "But what was with all the Posing? It seemed a little childish don't you think?"

"Well considering you get to fire the weapon which seems unfair, so it's just as much if we strike a pose as you fire." Trini stated with some delight.

"Does it really make you guys fell better about the whole thing?" Jason asked

The Ranger all responded with a head nod.

"Tell you what guys; we'll rotate who gets to fire so long as you guys stop the unnecessary posing. It just kinda gay. I mean-" Jason's sentence was cut short as Golddar appeared from behind the dust cloud created by the Power Cannon. "No fucking way!"

"Holy shit guys! He's still alive." Trini added

"What the fuck man!" Zach said in frustration and humor "We just shot this asshole with our biggest gun. That's it!" Drawing out his Blade blaster Zach began to fire wildly at Golddar releasing his frustration in single shot of energy.

The laser blast cause loud in the background and the shocking sounds generating from his blade blaster filled the near by streets as they echoed. "Zach, Zach, Zach!" Billy yelled trying to gain his attention.

Suddenly Zach stopped. "What! What is it William?"

"That ain't working buddy." He answered revealing a now heavily angered Golddar.

"Can we please just form up the Megazord now/" Zach said

"Yes." Jason responded in a cold tone.

The Ranger lifted their hands to the sky as the called upon their Zord Spirits "We new Dinozord Power Now!"

The Dinozord where exactly what they sounded to be; each was a hug robot piloted by the rangers themselves and all were in the forms of the Rangers Dinosaurs sprits. Jason's Tyrannosaurus sprang up from the molten lava's of the earth. Zach's Mastodon charges from the icy glaziers of the North Pole. Trini's Saber Tooth leaped out of the Jungle's of the Amazon. William's Triceratops rolled from the deserts of Africa, and Kimberly's Pterodactyl flew out of a volcano of the Pacific islands. The five giant robots all came together and raced toward the rangers who were eagerly awaiting them.

"Alright!" Jason called as he jumped 100 feet into the air and entered his Dinozord. "Log on!" he yelled as the remaining Rangers leaped into their zords.

"Zach here, on line!"

"This is William all systems go."

"Trini on line. Ready to rock."

"Kim Rei, in position."

"Alright guy we know the drill. Let's do this quick before they have a chance to realize what's happening. Activate power crystals." Jason drew out his Power Coin and formed it into a crystal as red energy began to charge out of it. With a sift stroke he slammed the crystal into it's place in the cockpit of the Zord and began to control the giant beast himself.

"Power Crystals activated." The Rangers said in sequence as they too flowed Jason's lead precisely. "2-1 Power Up." And all slammed their crystals into the locked position and began to use their colossal weapons.

Jason shook his head. "Guys really all that chanting in unison is not necessary. You know what, just forget it. Lets just show this bitch some Megazord Power!"

The Zords now began to combined into the giant walking Robot of the Megazord. The Mastodon became the arms the Saber Tooth and Triceratops the Legs, the Pterodactyl the chest and the tyrannosaurus the head and body.

"Megazord sequence has been initiated. Megazord activated." A computer voice stated as the Rangers began to form into one giant cockpit in the head of the Megazord.

"What is this?" Golddar yelled in disbelief. It's the Megazord! "I haven't seen this in thousands of years." Golddar extended his wings and flew away from the battle.

"Golddar's running." Kimberly stated as she looked at her scanners. "There's nothing to stop our approach to the palace except space."

"Good. That takes care of the winged bastard. Alright guys, it takes all five of us to operate this hunk of metal so let's do this." Jason said as the huge Zord began to move toward Bandora's Palace.

-Inside the tower

"The Megazord… I haven't seen this thing in some ten thousand years. Still… Golddar!" Bandora Yelled raising her wand to the sky. "Get back here you

coward! Damn! Finster! Finster!" she continued to yell

"Yes my queen." The old white monster said as he put down his clay creatures and walked to his highness.

"Get us out of here. I don't want that thing to get in my way." Rita said pointing at the Megazord

"Oh, the Megazord, yes I see your highness. Well I better get moving then." The Monster spoke as he walked out of the thrown room and left Bandora to her pondering.

"Jason… I want you."…

As the Megazord charged the Castle the giant palace began to fly strait into the air. Jason's plan had worked flawlessly. He had predicted Bandora's every move and made good on his word that his plan would succeed. Yet a deepening feeling grew inside him, she had escaped, and the war had just begun.

-Inside the Megazord

"We did it" Billy said

"She's gone alright. I can't pick her up anywhere on my scopes" Kimberly said "Cowardly bitch."

"Well our work here is done." Zach stated

"The hell it is." Said Trini looking at Jason. "This fight's just begun

"She's right it has just begun." Jason looked at the city that they had just saved, many of the buildings were in shambles, where the Palace once stood a gapping whole was all that remained. This was just the beginning of the hardship Angel Grove would have to endure and slowly the Rangers began to realize it. "Guys look at the city."

"Holy shit." Zack stated in amazement.

"I can't believe it." Trini uttered

Smoke began to rise and the dark cloud that was above the city still remained, thought the Earth had withstood the first battle with success, the worst was yet to come. "Master Osaka is gonna be pissed." Billy said shaking his head. But the reaction the Rangers gave was one of pure amusement as they all began to laugh.

"I'm not cleaning it up."


	4. Chapter 4 The Black Market

Episode 4

"The Black Market"

The Black Market or what was formally called the Angel Grove Youth Center, was one of the main centers of illegal activity in the city of Angel Grove. As much of the city was adjusting to normal life again considering the fact that it was now always night in the world, the Black Market was actively up and running. It was as if the Invasion never occurred here. Much like the real Back Market, the Black Market had practically anything a no good criminal would desire; gambling, prostitution, drug sale, and perhaps most important Cage Fighting. In fact that was the only reason Jason had come to this black corner of the city. Trini who was still trying to convince Jason to leave this place, but always staying by his side, couldn't figure out why Jason wanted to fight. Her guess however, would probably be anger.

"I still can't believe you are doing this Jason. Why do you want to be associated with these people? They're the scum of society." Trini said clutching onto Jason's side.

The line around the building stretched well around the side of the Black Market. It seemed half the city was trying to get into the place. Across into the nearby corners of the street, hookers could be seen selling their 'product' to Jons as their Pimps watched on. Drug dealers were up and about selling their drugs to any nearby customers making a profit and dealing to anyone in site. Yet all this didn't seem to affect Jason who seemed calm by it all. Jason had grown up around such people, and though he would never do anything illegal, he did not judge them. He was here for however, to fight. It had occurred to him he needed money, and Jason wasn't the type to get any old job. He wanted a lot of money with little effort in getting it, and Cage Fighting seemed to be the place for him.

"Scum huh?" Jason questioned Trini "Whatever happened to defending the innocent?"

"These people Jason, are not innocent."

"And who are we to judge them Trini? Let their society judge them for their crimes. We are above their laws; we defend all people regardless of their crimes."

"I suppose if you put it that way, but some of these people are murderers and rapists, just as evil as those we fight against." Trini responded

"And in that sense you are right. But none of these people fall into that category. So we should be bias to them."

Jason and Trini walked toward the opening of the Black Market, as a stray prostitute approached Jason to his right side completely ignoring Trini's presence and asking "Hey babe, wanna fuck?" Jason turned to her and Trini gave the hooker a mean look. The prostitute didn't seem to even bother with Trini drawing Jason's attention from her.

"Get off me you fucking whore." Jason said pushing the hooker away and continued his way. The hooker didn't stop there, see only responded more so.

"Hey now lover, I'll do things to you your little girlfriend there wouldn't dream of trying. Leave the girl and get with a woman."

"Listen bitch, he said fuck off!" with anger Trini pushed the hooker much harder than Jason and the prostitute finally got the message.

"I'm sorry about that Trini." Jason said with a bit of sadness

"It's okay" she responded "It was her fault not yours."

The two came up to the front of the line as the local bouncer stopped them in their tracks. "Hey, no one cuts the line. You two get to the back like everybody else." The bouncer called as Trini and Jason stood before him.

"I'm not her to party. I have pressing business. My name is Jason Lee Scott and this is my friend Trini Kai." Jason address the bouncer

"I ain't got any Scott on my list. Or a Kai. You two get to the back like everyone else now."

"Like I said, I have business here so let me in now, or something bad is gonna happen." Jason threatened

"What's the problem here Joey?" a shady looking man appeared as he patted the bouncer's shoulder.

"Nothing Mr. Skull, just got two punks that think they can cut the line."

"What are their names?" Skull asked

"A Jason Lee Scott, and a Trini Kai." The bouncer answered

"Ah, Scott. Now I remember. You're the guy I spoke to on the phone the other day. You wanted a job right?" Skull asked staring more at Trini than Jason

Jason gave a quick look at the bouncer and turned to Skull. "That's right." He stated

"What kinda job are you looking for kid? How about you missy? I think I could use another 'entertainer' and you look prefect for the job." Skull stated grabbing Trini's hand trying to kiss it, Trini of course yanked it away.

"The girl's spoken for. I'm the one who needs a job remember." Jason said with a hint of frustration

"By who, you? She your girl. You know I can pay you for her services." Skull added

"I speak for myself." Trini finally stated "And I don't need any job from someone like you!"

"So you don't." Skull replied "So Mr. Scott, what can I do for you? What kind of job do you need? You know I could always use a good runner."

"With respect Mr. Skull, I'm not here for your drug dealing jobs, or your bouncer jobs, and I'm defiantly don't want to be one of your Aaron-boys. I want to be my own man and answer only to myself. I need a quick paying job that requires little effort on my part. My other job doesn't pay to well you might say." Jason stated

"What other job do you have?" Mr. Skull asked

"Superhero, but that's neither here nor there. So what do you got for me?"

"Let me guess. You wanna cage fight don't you? It's the women isn't it? Ever sense I added that free hooker rule to all fighters everyone wants a piece of the action. Well I could use another fighter, seeing as how Bulk massacred his last opponent the other night. But I don't know, you don't look like a fighter."

"He's not" Trini quickly interrupted "Jason please don't do this. You haven't trained for half as long as we have."

"Don't give me that Trini. I was the only one of us who could face Golddar down. I'm a better fighter than any of you."

"Yeah, when you're morphed! Don't be crazy."

"I don't need to be Morphed to beat these guys. I'll be fine Trini."

"Jason if Master Osaka finds out you're doing this he'll-"

"He'll what?" Jason cut Trini's sentence short "Kick me out of that Temple I hate to live in? Not a lot of incentive to stay is it?"

"What are trying to prove Jason? Is this about me? Why are you so angry all the time?" Trini questioned

"I don't have anything to prove. And this isn't about you or anyone else for that matter. I need money, and I can get some cheap sideshow job to earn it."

"Then there's nothing I can do you to convince you otherwise is there?"

"Nothing" Jason answered

"Excuse me for butting in but this seems like a very interesting conversation. What are you guys like the Power Rangers or something?" Skull asked

Trini and Jason both gave skull a dumb look "Do I have the job or not?"

"You're too small for a fighter." Skull answered

"I can whip the shit out of any of your guys and make it look easy. In a week's time I'll be your new champion. You wanna make a lot of money than I suggest you put your money on me and let me in that cage." Jason said sternly

"I don't know man."

"Listen, I'm not leaving without two things, a job and money from my first fight. You can either let me fight in that cage or let me fight out here. But either way I'm gonna get what I want."

"Rocco beat this motherfucker." Skull said to the bouncer

"Bad move sparky." Trini said as she quickly got out of Jason's way.

The bouncer charged at Jason put a quick head butt to the face knocked him back. Jason quickly pressed the advantage and kicked the bouncer in the groin sending him to his knees. With that Jason grabbed the bouncers face "I'm wanna remember this face, cause you're not going to be able to." With that Jason repeatedly punched the face of the bouncer over and over again sending blood flying toward the crowd and line. The people gasped in pure shock as Jason continued to pummel the man's face in until finally he allowed the bouncer to drop into a pool of his own blood.

As Jason looked up at Skull a smile came over the club owner's face. "You're hired!"

Moments later inside the Black Market

The sound of the crowd was like a load mix of roars as people cheered for the two fighters who entered the ring. The two men were like faceless animals battering each other for the crowd's approval. Viscously they fought blood splattered as they made contact with one another. As Jason and Trini were being escorted by Skull Jason looked at the fight and meet Trini's eyes.

"This is the main cage room. The two idiots in the ring are Slash and Chaos. Their pretty good, but they ain't no Bulk. Now Bulk, his about 300 pounds of pure muscle. If you ever go against him prey to god he takes mercy on you. In his five years of cage fighting he's never lost a bout." Skull complemented "Over there's the Gambling area, that's where people place their bets on matches, the other side of this place is the Casino and above the dance club. You guys go any questions?"

Jason and Trini looked at each other and shook their heads. And again Skull continued to lead them to the back rooms of the Black Market. The hallway of the fighters area was damp and lit by hanging light bulbs ever teen feet, the ceiling dripped with water in some areas and as Jason passed he could hear the water droplets hit the ground. Trini stood close to Jason as they continued to walk and Skull spoke on. "This is the locker room hallway, all challenger fighter rooms are found here. Bulk on the other hand, has his own room, above in the dance club, but below is everyone else. This is your room Jason, it's not much, but then again neither are you. If you need me I'll be in my office. You're first fight tonight will be against Thrasher. He's not the best, but he's not at all the worst. Thrasher has a pretty good record. You face him down, and I'll keep you around." With those last words Skull left Jason and Trini in their room alone.

The room assigned to Jason was much like the hallway. It was dimly lit and the floor and walls were all concrete. Jason stood at the center of the room and looked around. He turned to Trini and sat on the bench in the back of the room. Trini walked to Jason and grabbed both his hand, to her surprise he didn't let go and actually held them tight. They looked at each other a short while before Jason let go stood up and began to leave the room. "Where are you going?" Trini asked

"To the car. I have to get my bag so I can change into my fighting clothes." Jason answered

Trini quickly jumped up to address him. "I'll do it. I'll get your stuff."

"Are you sure?" Jason asked

"Yeah. You stay here and relax, I'll be fine on my own, and I want to do this for you. Please." Trini hugged Jason and began to walk out into the hallway. As she left Jason stood silent and finally closed the door behind her. He sat down and began to think of Min Mei.

It was not long before Trini arrived with Jason's clothes. She handed him the bag and Jason began to remove his gear. Trini crossed her arms and stood there staring at him, she was still very much concerned for his well being. As she gazed on she felt herself want to speak, but was both worried about his reactions and if he would even bother to listen. The fact was Trini was still very much in love with Jason, but it had been a difficult time since his return. Jason found himself caught in between Min Mei and Trini, and although he loved Min Mei, he could not deny his re-growing love for Trini. As he finished dressing Jason looked into Trini's eyes and knew she was still worried for him, but his confidence made up for her fears. He touched her cheek and smiled. "Don't worry I'll be fine."

"Why Jason?" She asked "Why do you feel you have to do this?"

"Trini we've been through all this before." Jason said with some frustration

"No we haven't Jason." She shook her head and grabbed his wrist "I don't understand why you have to do this. If it's about money I can give you all the money you need. Please Jason let's just get out of here and leave these people."

"No." Jason said with determination "We don't have to go anywhere. I don't want to go damn it. Trini, this is who I am. I am a fighter, I can't stop that now. Just please try to understand that what I'm trying to do is what I want. I want this."

"I can't even begin to understand you Jason. You hate the fact that you're a Ranger, yet you lead the team. You say you were forced into the role of combat, yet here you are choosing to do it on the side. Jason why are you so God Damn hypocritical?" The tone that Trini had now taken up was one of pure anger. Her position with Jason had reached a point of no success and she was now feed up with his attitude.

"I don't expect you to understand Trini. I have a lot on my mind right now and this whole situation is really difficult to deal with. Trini, I don't truly hate being a Ranger, but I do hate what I'm becoming. I hate who I am. No one out there really knows me anymore… the only one who even cares to listen is… Min Mei. Not even you Trini, try to listen to what I have to say."

"I would if you jus tell me." Trini said with a hint of sadness. "I care about you Jason. We use to be so close, I just want that again."

"There's no going back Trini." Jason turned away from her; he held in a heart pounding tear and swallowed hard. "You couldn't hold any of this in till after my fight." It was silent for a moment. "I think were alone now."

"What?" she asked

"Nothing."

"Don't shut yourself away from the world Jason. Just please talk to me." Trini slowly approached Jason slowly and placed her hand on his chest. She looked at him softly, her eyes began to long for his lips to touch hers, but no kiss would come from Jason, instead Jason slowly pushed her away and walked passed her toward the cage.

Passing through the hall Trini followed still confused about the whole situation. As they came into the fighting area the crowd could be heard cheering in all directions. Trini stayed close to Jason as he walked, his thoughts were mixed in his head, the one thing that kept playing was the song 'I Think Were Alone Now' by Tiffany. It was odd that despite such an awkward moment had arisen that he would think of such a classic song, but that was the mind of Jason; and his mind at that moment was wandering. He now stepped into the ring and entered its patted floor. The stains of blood could still be seen as the ring clearers could help but be unable to clean it. Jason stood center and the crowd cheered, not so much for him, but for the brutal display that was about to commence.

The Thrasher, Jason saw, stood at the other end of the ring. He was cut cold and his body seemed to reflect that of a harden warrior. A giant gash crossed the chest of the Thrasher and his eyes were lit up green. Jason stared at him unafraid of the display in front of him. Even though the thrasher had short spiked hair, and a look of pure evil to him Jason seemed unaffected. "I'm gonna make you bleed boy." The Thrasher spoke with vengeance in is voice.

Jason smirked and paid no mind to him. Trini now stood at the outside of the caged ring at Jason's corner looking into his eyes as if she was trying to say it's not to late to just leave. But as Jason looked on at her he knew there was no turning back now. He smiled at her signifying all would be okay and that he had the situation under control. Skull now entered the ring and took a microphone with him. He patted Jason on his back and whispered into his ear. "Listen pal, nice job outside, but if you want my opinion, it's been nice knowing ya. Thrasher doesn't like new comers in the ring and I have firmly place my money on him kicking your goodie, goodie ass."

Jason's response was one for the memories. "That's money lost. Your boy won't lat a minute with me."

"We'll see now won't we?" Skull replied. He now turned his attention to the audience and began to address the crowd who eagerly awaited the fight to begin.

"Alright, alright. Tonight my friends and regulars I have a special bout for you. I'd like you all to welcome a newcomer to the Black Market, Los Angeles' very own Jason… Lee… Scott."

The crowd's roared in both disapproval with boos and some with the hint that Jason maybe more than he appears to be. Skull continued to speak and like a great leader the crowd silenced into a low hum for him. "Yes my friends Jason Lee Scott. But now I introduce the one man who welcomes newcomers with the weight of his fists into their faces, the one, the only Thrasher!" immediately the crowd cheered, Thrasher did have his reputation. "Place your bet and place them high cause tonight someone leaves this ring standing and the other gets dragged out. Let the fight begin. Fighters to your corners at the sound of the bell and lighting of the green light above you start the match. And don't stop until one of you is beaten. Alive or dead it doesn't matter." With those last words Skull left the ring and Jason began to stare at Trini again.

"Jason, I hope you know what you're doing."

"I'm on it Trini. This won't take but 60 seconds or less." Jason reached for Trini's hand through the cage and Trini grabbed it and kissed it. For a small moment she thought he may die, but to her, he seemed so confident.

"Hey Pretty Boy, I'm gonna fuck you up. If you beg now maybe I won't kill ya." Thrasher threatened as he grinned his teeth to Jason.

"First I'm going to charge you, grab your arm so quickly that you won't even see it be pulled to your back." Jason spokefast as he looked strait into Thrasher's eyes, his voice lit up like a man on fire.

"W-what?" Thrasher said confused

"Then while I have your arm, I'm going to break it in three different areas in three seconds. I'll then kick your knees from behind with such forcethat they too will shatter as you fall on them."

"What are you talking about?" Thrasher asked now showing a little fear.

"Finally I'll move in front of your face in which point you'll be too much pain to defend yourself, and I'll proceed to beat your face in for 30 seconds strait, breaking your chin, nose and jaw. After those long excruciating secondsI'll allow you to fall and let you soak in your own blood."

"Fuck you man!"

"And I'll do all of that before you even have the chance to throw a full punch!" Jason looked at the red light waiting for it to turn green, "Ready?"

The bell sounded, the green light lit and Jason began to charge. Thrasher couldn't believe his eyes at the foolish thing Jason was about to attempt, no one ever charges in the beginning of a fight. Generally you size up your opponent, but as Jason said he charged strait for him. Thrasher remembered what Jason said about him being beaten before he would be able to throw a punch and realized that it couldn't be true; his nerves sent a single to his brain to throw a punch at Jason, but before his brain fully receive the message to strike another message had beaten it to it. Something was seriously wrong Thrasher thought, because his arm couldn't move, by the time he realized what was truly going on Jason had already grabbed and twisted his arm into his back. Suddenly he heard a snap ring through his ears, then two more snap, snap, before he could fully grasp the pain emitting from his brain his arm had been broken in three places in three seconds.

No, Thrasher thought, it was already over. He knew Jason was making good on his word, his arm had been already broken in three spots, and before he could speak he felt his knees being crushed into the floor of the ring. The pain that was now registering in his body was proof of Jason's fighting ability. He didn't even throw a punch; he didn't even throw a punch. The same thought ran over and over in his head. He now realized that his defeat was inevitable, there was only one thing he could do now, so far Jason had made good on his word, so it was very much to be expected that his face would be the next target. Not wanting to risk more pain, humiliation and broken bones, Thrasher now began to speak.

"No, no please stop! Please stop! I surrender, I surrender. You win, you win. Jason please don't hurt me anymore." Thrasher begged as he was barely able to lift his one good arm to cover his face. Tears began to pore from is eyes as the full effect of the pain began to register in him. "I heard the cracks of my bones breaking, please just s-stop. You win! I-I give up!"

It was at this point Jason stood before his fallen victim that he realized the utter silence that now filled the room. No one ad seen anyone do anything like what Jason had just did. Jason looked at the time clock of the fight and saw 20 seconds had just gone bye, he turned to Trini who gave him a blank stare. Then she spoke.

"Jason, that's enough. He's beaten. He surrendered." Trini spoke

Jason looked into the defeated opponent and was reminded of the Putty he had slaughter a week back. He stood raising his fist and Thrasher began to squeal. Trini now yelled at Jason to stop.

"For God sakes Jason, he's not a God Damn Putty. You leave him alone right now!" Trini now entered the ring and grabbed Jason's fist, the crowd was still in complete shock. Trini pulled at Jason and suddenly Jason dropped his fist and looked into Trini's eyes. He hugged her and she began to cry in his arms. He slowly left the ring and Thrasher collapsed to the ground. Skull followed Jason back into his locker room dumbfounded by what he had just saw.

"My god man. I heard you, I heard you talk to him before the fight even started. You did exactly what you said you were gonna do! I've never seen that in my life. You're gonna be a star here Jason. You could probably even take on Bulk." Skull said as he patted Jason's back as he walked into the fighter hall.

Trini was still grasping on Jason's arm as they walked but she didn't say a word. She just looked at the black expression on Jason's face. He stared into nothingness, and the only thought registering in his head was 'I think were alone now.'


	5. Chapter 5 Lusting Thoughts

Episode 5

"Lusting thoughts"

"Was I wrong?" Jason asked

"Of course not; you did what you thought you had to do. How did Trini take all of this?" Min Mei asked as she adjusted herself closer to Jason.

They had been laying in his bedroom for over an hour, talking. Jason was still very depressed about what had happen the night before at the Black market. The car ride back to the temple was a quiet one as he and Trini rode. He had felt that what had happened had shaken the foundation of his relationship with Trini, and for all accounts it did. Jason tried to concentrate on the moment now at had, which was Min Mei. He loved her, and for every moment that had gone by, he thought was a moment lost in time with this prefect creature.

"I can't say. She was so quiet in the ride back here, but I feel she was very upset. But let's not talk about that Min Mei. Let's talk about something different." Jason answered

"Like what?" Min Mei rolled to her stomach and placed her hands under her chin eyeing Jason. She gave him a quick smile and then turned on the television. It was Sailormoon one of Min Mei's favorite animes. "Ooow I love Sailormoon." She said watching as her focus now began to drift toward the T.V. Jason began to lay back on his bed watching the show with Min Mei, it was a rare quiet moment he hardly got to enjoy. "I wish I was a Superhero," Min Mei stated

"It's not all it's cracked up to be. I hate it." Jason replied

"It can't be all bad." Min Mei said as she turned to Jason and closed in on his lips

"Well, it does have its perks." Jason said as he smiled and meet her lips. Suddenly the door to Jason's room swung open and Zach entered. Jason and Min Mei quickly broke lips not wanting to be caught by the Rangers. Luckily Zach didn't seem to notice what had just happened.

"Hey man, a monster attack on the city. Some fucking giant pig head is eating people alive at down town Angel Grove." Zach stated with urgency in his voice

"I'm on it." Jason said as he quickly got up and joined Zach at the door.

"What were you and Min Mei doing in here alone?" Zach asked in confusion

"What does it look like? Watching Anime."

Zach nodded in agreement and they both left Jason's room leaving Min Mei alone. Min Mei jumped back on the bed and hugged the pillow Jason was just on. She gave the pillow a quick kiss as thought it were Jason and went back to watching T.V.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"Mastodon" "Pterodactyl" "Triceratops" "Saber Tooth Tiger" "Tyrannosaurus"

"Power Rangers!"

The Rangers quickly teleported to the center of the city where the Pig Monster was attacking and sprang into action. The Pig Monster was a disgusting site, it had a giant head with a tiny biped body, he worn an over grown Roman style helmet and carried a giant fork and spoon as weapons. The monster was chasing down a woman and looked as thought he wanted to eat her. The pig jumped toward the woman and in one giant bite swallowed the woman whole.

"Whoa!" Billy shouted as the Pig Monster turned his attention to the Rangers "Looks like we got here just in time!"

"Except for that woman that Pig thing just ate. What is he?" Zack said sifting into a fight stance

"Scanning…" Trini said as her helmet visor flashed red. "He's called Pig-Centurion, an evil monster who was known for eating his victims whole. During the war of Good-and Evil he ate half the population of Atlantis. Gluttonous, mother fucker."

"Okay guys; let's do this by the book, strait forward and swift. Let's try a blade-blaster attack, sword-mode." Jason called out as he stepped forward and drew back his blade blaster and charged the monster.

The rangers followed in pursuit as the all attacked in several different areas of the monster's body. Each attack struck the Pig-Monster with great force as its body swung in different directions each strike sending him twisting and turning. Finally the Rangers stopped and the monster fell to the floor.

"Well that was easy." Zach stated crossing his arms at the defeated enemy.

"Pathetic" Kim Rei added "What a miserable excuse for a monster that was."

"I'd have to agree." Jason stated as he rubbed his chin in contemplation. "It was almost too easy." At that very moment a sound could be heard behind the rangers. It was a grunting like noise as though a pig was behind them.

The Rangers quickly turned around and saw to their amazement five Pig-Centurion monsters all ready to strike at them. This sent a shockwave through the rangers as they went from casually standing to a fight position. "Where the hell did these guys come from?" Billy said in confusion

"You gotta be shitting me." Zach quickly added

"Well let's hope these fools are worth our attention." Kim Rei said in confidence

"Alright, everyone take a pig. Billy and Trini get the ones one the left, Zach and Kim the ones on the right. I'll take center man, ready?" Jason called

"Always" came Zach's response

The five Pig Monsters sprinted toward the Rangers as they in turn charged back at them. The Rangers drew their weapons as they ran; the clash was imamate as both sides came closer together. As both sides finally meet small bursts of explosion came from their weapons as they made contact with one another. The five rangers and five pigs clashed hard with one another, each fighting with great ferocity. Zach gave a quick spinning attack with his axe and scared one his opponent across the face. Billy did like wise as his enemy made contact with one of the ends of his Power lance. Kim Rei fired an arrow strait into the month of her pig monster sending it chocking and collapsing to the ground trying to breath for air.

Suddenly the Pig monsters gained the upper hand as Trini was struck down by one of them. Trini tried to recover but a follow up attack came and struck her down again. Jason turned to help his friend. "Trini!" he yelled as he ran to her side. But as Jason approached Trini one of the Pigs slashed Jason across his back and sent him crashing into Trini. Kim Rei quickly drew three arrows and fired them all at once toward the three Pigs surrounding Jason and Trini. She leaped to her fallen team members and began to aid them to their feet. "Are you alright?" she asked

"Yeah," Jason added as he rubbed his wounded shoulder. "Okay guys new battle strategy. Let's send these guys packing. Rangers Bring'em Together!" The rangers took fighting stances as they knew it was time to form the Power Cannon.

"Power Axe" "Power Bow" "Power Daggers" "Power Lance" "Power Sword"

As Jason put in place his sword atop the Power Cannon the Rangers took fighting stances around him. Suddenly Jason stopped and realized what he had said before. "Oh yeah, I forgot I promise we'd alternate the firing of the Cannon. Okay who wants a shot at it?" Jason asked

"Not it" Zach said quickly "Not it" "Not it" Trini and Kim Rei added suddenly Billy realized he was winner by default.

"Aw man, I didn't want to fire this big thing." He complained

"Wait a second, I thought you guys wanted to fire the Cannon. That's why I gave it up in the first place. We can't go back on a deal now." Jason said in confusion

"Well who says?" Trini stated "What if we'd rather chant in unison as appose to firing the weapon?"

Jason was dumbfounded "You gotta be kidding me right? You guys actually like to chant in unison. But that's so… gay."

"Hey what the hell are you guys talking about over there?" One of the Pig Monsters said

Jason turned back around to address the Pig-Centurions "Hey would you guys just give us a second, we're having an important discussion over here." He then turned back to the Rangers "I thought you guys would like to fire the Cannon, I mean why should I always fire it?"

"I find it quite the hassle to actually perform the task of firing it. I'd rather just stand and watch these guys get torched." Zach nodded as he spoke

"Yes actually, it is a bit degrading to fire the thing." Kim Rei added

"Degrading how?" Jason asked

"Well maybe we should flip a coin to see who fires the cannon." Billy suggested

"That's ridiculous; we don't even have a coin to flip. These suits don't carry pockets." Trini countered

"We have power coins. Why don't we just flip a power coin?" Billy asked

"What?" Zach questioned "Are you actually suggesting that we latterly flip one of our power coins to see who fires the Cannon?"

"HEY! Why won't you guys fight us!" The Pig Monster asked again

"In a minute" Jason answered again "Listen we're not going to flip one of our power coins just to see who's going to fire the power cannon." There was a quick pause "… what about rock-paper-scissors?"

"That's a good idea, I like that idea." Zach agreed

"We'll what if there's a tie?" Billy again asked

"HEY I SAID FIGHT US!" The Pig Monster again stated

"Yeah, whatever asshole!" Zach yelled at the monster and turned his attention back to the team.

"Insolent fool. I said came for a battle. Now I demand satisfaction. Fight us you cowards!"

"Damn it, I said in a minute." Jason quickly turned toward the monsters and fired the power cannon. The five beams emitted from the cannon and combined into one powerful blast. In a short moment the monsters were destroyed.

The Ranger just stared back at the ashes of what were the monsters. "Ha… well that solved that problem." Jason said as he scratched his helmet.

"For now, but what about the next time we need to use the cannon?" Zach asked

"Forget it; I'll just fire the damn thing from now on." Jason stated

"Does that mean we get to chant in unison?" Billy questioned placing his hand on Jason's Shoulder

"I guess. Whatever make you guys happy." Kim Rei answered

As the smoke cleared a strange cloud of red smoke began to fade around the dead monster bodies. A strange new creature took their place. He was dressed in attire suiting a pimp. In all actual ness it was indeed a pimp. The wolf looking monster wore a red suit with a stylish hat and along feather protruding from it. The monster held a cane in his hand his platform shoes seemed to emit an aura of power.

"What the hell is that?" Trini questioned "Kim Rei?"

"I have no idea, it appears to be some kinda-"

"Pimp monster." Jason interrupted

"Pig monsters and pimp wolves, what next?" Zack intrigued

"Rangers, rangers, everywhere. You boys messed up my protection. My Pig Centurions were suppose to guard my hoes. I guess I'm gonna have to school you rangers. But I don't wanna fight ya, instead I'm gonna make you my Jons." The Wolf final spoke

"He even talks like a pimp. Who are you?" Billy questioned

"You can just call me Red. And I wanna be your friend."

"For some reason I don't believe you" Zack mocked as he crossed his arms and leaned back in a cocky stance.

"Believe it!" Billy chocked mid sentence as a dozen nude women began to appear from behind Red. They slowly approached the rangers as their bodies became clearer to them. The Rangers looked confused at first not understanding what exactly what to do. At first they raised their weapons to fight, but as the women came closer they slowly let their guard down.

Two women approached Jason on either side and stroked his body. One was Asian with long black hair and the other Caucasian with short brown hair. They rubbed across Jason's chest and he slowly began to let down his sword.

"You're such a strong man why don't you let me take away that sword from you. Let me hold it for you." The Asian said as she slowly reached and took away Jason's sword

"You guys need to relax a little and have some fun!" The blonde added. Shortly after all the Rangers were swarmed with beautiful women surrendering to all their needs. Kim Rei too was engulfed in her own enjoyment as two blonde bombshells began to rub her body.

"I'm liking this!" Kim Rei stated

"Zach I think we hit the jackpot!" Billy said as two girls were kissing up on his helmet.

"You said it." Zack agreed

The only Ranger not influenced by the nude women was Trini, who pushed the naked women trying to surround her away and stepped and faced the Wolf monster.

"What the hell did you do to my friends!" Trini yelled

"They're just enjoying themselves in my lust spell. Believe me, those women are as real as I am and if you're not interested in them than I can arrange a different kind of entertainment.

Trini took a fighting stance. "I'm not that kind girl!"

"Oh really," Red asked? "And what if it was with Jason? I can make your fantasies with him reality!" Trini looked confused for a quick moment and then quickly went back to her fighting stance.

Suddenly Jason slowly pushed the two girls caressing him away and walked behind Trini. He placed his arms on her shoulders and began to rob her back. Trini slowly turned around to Jason who had now removed him helmet and looked Trini in her eyes. Though Trini still had her helmet on, her eyes met his own. Jason slowly removed Trini's helmet. He slowly caressed her cheek and spoke softly to her. "Do you want me Trini?"

Trini felt paralyzed and she too was now under Red's lust spell. Her arms fell to her sides and her daggers dropped to the ground as she could no longer control her raging emotions. "Yes…" She whimpered as her and Jason met lips.

To be Continued: Lusting Thoughts 2


	6. Chapter 6 Lusting Thoughts 2

Episode 6

"Lusting Thoughts 2"

Jason took Trini into his arms and began to kiss her deeply. Trini knew she shouldn't do it, but could not help herself. She had always had strong feelings for Jason and even though she was not under Red's lust spell, she couldn't help but want to take advantage of the situation. She slowly let herself get lost in the moment. Her eyes closed as she enjoyed the feeling of kissing Jason. Passionately she kissed him allowing him to explore her body.

The other Rangers were all occupied with their own fantasies as the nude women attended to their every need. The Rangers were now at Red's mercy. Trini whimpered as she spoke. "Jason… I want this so bad."

"Then take it!" Jason whispered back.

-Bandora's Palace

"Victory is mine Golddar. I have the Rangers beaten. They are trapped in my own monsters Lust Spell. Greed, gluttony, and hate all have no effect on the kind hearted, but lust is always more powerful then any emotion." Bandora Rita spoke as she looked through her telescope watching the events unfold below her.

"Yes my Queen. And I have the perfect plan to defeat the Rangers and their Megazord should the need for the conflict arrive." Golddar snarled

"What plan might that be Golddar?" Rita Demanded

"You shall see my Queen."

"Don't be a fool Golddar, Bandora Rita's plan is working perfectly. Soon the Red Ranger will join the fold like his brother." Finster the monster maker declared

"Yes, Jason's Brother! The Green Ranger. If by some chance the Rangers defeat my Red Wolf Pimp, the Green Ranger will answer the call for me." Bandora Rita laughed

"I don't believe him to be necessary. I could kill them all alone!" Golddar said with confidence

"Then why didn't you fucking do it when you had the chance?" Rita screamed "You failed me twice Golddar, but where you have failed Red is succeeding and soon the rangers will be dead and Jason will be where he belongs."

"The Yellow one is immune to the Spell. She will free the others and then your monster will die. Send me, and I promise to kill them all!" Golddar slammed his fist in anger as the answered his queen

"You will not harm Jason! Do I make myself clear? And Trini is of no concern. As you can see, she is blinded on her own lust for Jason. The Yellow one is not a threat to us!" Bandora said in confidence.

"After 10000 years you haven't learned anything about humans have you? They are more inventive than you might perceive them to be!"

"I am Human! Think I would know what they are capable of. Golddar… head to Earth." Rita said with acceptance. "If Red fails, and only if he fails, you have my permission to carry out your plan against the Megazord."

-Back on Earth

Jason and Trini were still locking lips as she felt her body melt away. She couldn't believe what was happening. It was like a dream, but suddenly she forced herself awake. "No," she thought to herself. "I can't do this." But as hard as she tried she didn't want to break away from Jason's lips just yet. "A little bit longer," she thought "A little bit longer and then I'll stop."

"Heh, heh, heh… I think you like it don't you Trini?" Red asked

"Y-yes." She said quickly breaking lips with Jason and quickly returning to her make out session.

"Good, good." Red stated rubbing his hands together.

Suddenly without any striking warning Jason broke lips with Trini. Be placed his hands on her shoulders and forced himself to break away. "T-Trini… w-what are you doing?" he struggled to fight himself, but he quickly went back to kissing her again. "I-I can't control myself!"

"Jason." Trini shockingly broke away from him and tried to explain herself "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I just…"

"Never mind that, just help us!" Jason said between their kisses. Trini forced herself off Jason and picked up her daggers. She stepped toward red and Jason returned to the other women around the Rangers.

"I got to make it up to them." Trini thought as she stood ready to fight Red. "Alright, you bastard… (She gripped she daggers tighter) Let's do this!"

"With pleasure bitch!" The Pimp monster said as he charged the yellow Ranger. Trini rocketed herself back at the monster and they quickly began a head to head battle. The combat was quick and deadly as Trini and the swung at each other. The brawl and now begun to erupt, as Trini blocked every attack the Pimp monster threw at her; yet for every hit she stopped another one of hers was as well. Things seemed to be going no where fast as the two fighters seemed evenly matched.

Trini paused a quick moment. "You're fast demon."

"You're pretty good yourself little lady." Red answered

"I am not little." Trini spun one of her daggers in her hand and readjusted to an alternate position. She gripped her weapons close to her as she prepared for the second round of combat against the Pimp Monster. They charged again this time Trini swung high trying to hit the monster's face. He ducked and turned to reface Trini. They battled again like a dance of combat. Kick for kick, punch for block, then Trini struck with a slash across Red's chest followed by a fierce kick to the stomach.

Trini re-spun her daggers and charged once more hitting the Pimp Monster with a viscous combo of slashes and kicks. The Pimp Monster stumbled back and Trini ran toward the monster delivering a jump kick to the face sending blood out of Red's face. He fell to the floor clutching his lips and chin. Trini spun her body back and formed a defensive posture mocking the monster. "That all you got for me Red?" she said smiling

"You'll pay for that Bitch!" The Pimp Monster answered

"Sure I will." She again launched an attack to the Monster delivering fatal blows one after the other. Suddenly the Monster saw he was beaten. Trini stepped over the fallen beast and readied her Daggers to finish off the monster. "I won't you to let my friends out of whatever spell you put under them!" she demanded

The Pimp Monster raised his hand in surrender. "Okay, ok, just don't kill me." But a smile began to appear from his face. "unless…"

Trini realized the danger she was now under. Quickly she turned around and saw Golddar behind her prepared to attack. She paused then stepped back. "Golddar!" she said in shock.

"Prepare to die bitch!" Golddar charged Trini's position and struck a fatal hit with his fist strait into her unprotected face. It was then Trini realized she had been fighting without her helmet. She flew back landing on a nearby park bench which her body easily broke as it landed.

"Ohhh!" Trini said in full pain. She stumbled to her feet trying to recover. "Ohhh!" she panted slowly she touched her face with her white gloves only to find them covered in her own blood. "My helmet… I wasn't wearing my helmet." Her body dropped to the floor unable to stand. Golddar ran toward Trini as she lay wounded, but not defenseless. Quickly she pulled out her blade blaster and fired directly at Golddar who fell back. "Good," she thought, "I bought myself a few seconds of time." Golddar quickly recovered from his burns and slowly began to walk to Trini who by now struggled to her helmet and put it back on. She placed her hand on her communicator. "Master Osaka, this is Trini… I need help. Mater Osaka this is Trini come in!"

"Keep begging girl… no ones out there listening!" Golddar mocked as he prepared to finish off Trini.

Not far from where Trini lay Jason was busy making out with one of the Asian nude women. He rubbed her breasts and thighs groping her body. But a cold feeling began to enter his mind. He closed his eyes and when he reopened them he found himself in a warm gardenlike forest.

-Inside Jason's Mind

Jason shook his head trying to understand how he had got into this forest. It was like a strange dream, and enigma of what he was, a quiet forest in the middle of the night. He looked around and saw tiny frogs hopping by, butterflies drinking from flowers and what looked like fairies floating near a tiny pond. "W-where am I?" Jason questioned

"We're in your special place…" the answer came from behind.

Jason turned around to find the women he loved standing in the center of his dreamland. Min Mei. She looked beautiful, like a lotus that just bloomed. He slowly walked to her realizing he was no longer in his Ranger form. "Min Mei… What's going on? Where am I?" he asked

"You're in your special place, deep inside your mind where no one can go… except you and me." She answered stepping forward and holding his hands.

"I don't understand…" Jason said in confusion "What is this place?"

"This is your dream world, your view of a prefect place. Yours just so happens to be a hidden magical forest complete with fairies, flowers and me."

"What… that seems a little corny to me." He looked around "This is my view of heaven?"

"Yes. It is your perfect view of a perfect world. If you don't understand why this is your view of heaven then you don't truly understand yourself." Min Mei tried to explain "I told you before Jason, I know you are good, and this place is proof of it!"

"Then why are you here? How did I even get here? Am I dead?" Jason questioned

"No… merrily suspended in time. I placed you here to protect you. To save you so you could save your friends."

"That's why you're here. You're the real Min Mei; you're not an image of my imagination." Jason began to understand as he slowly began to sit down. Min Mei joined him and rested her head on his shoulder. "I still don't truly understand Min Mei … if I'm here, in side my mind, then where is my body?"

"At this point making out with some Asian girl, in the middle of your lust spell." She answered

Jason turned to her and tried to explain. "I'm sorry Min Mei, I didn't or don't know what I'm doing. I can control myself."

"I know Jason." She said smiling "It's okay, I understand."

"Trini!" Jason jumped out in excitement. "Trini! She needs my help. I have to save her! Golddar's about to kill her! I got to stop him!"

"You love her don't you Jason." Min Mei said in a bit of sadness

"No." Jason stated trying to reassure Min Mei "I love you Min Mei."

"I know." She said quietly "But you can't help but love her too."

"You're wrong Min Mei. She betrayed me. She took advantage of me in the lust spell. She could have gotten us killed."

"Jason, you don't know what you want. You don't even understand this place you're in now."

"What do you mean?" Jason said nervously Min Mei's only answer was a pointing of her finger to a place across the small pond they were standing at. Jason turned to she was she was pointing at and to his surprise there was an image of Trini sleeping while and image of himself sitting over her kissing her cheek and stroking her hair.

"You can't keep your feeling of her bottled up like this Jason. It will only hurt the ones you love." Min Mei said with a sense of sorrow

Jason slowly held Min Mei's hands and kissed her deeply. "I love you Min Mei. I know I love you with all my heart. I know I can't understand what this place is or where I'm going, but I know I love you. It's the only thing I do understand."

"Make me a Promise." Min Mei said

"Anything."

"Promise me that if I'm ever in trouble, you'll come and save me, like you would your friends." She said

"But why I don't understand."

"Promise me!"

Jason stood silent for a quick moment and then returned to her. "I swear. I Promise."

"Then go save your friends like you would save me."

"Hai" Jason nodded as he stood up and faced away from Min Mei. He took a quick fighting stand. "It's Morphin time."

-Back on Earth

Jason broke away from the Asian women as he opened his eyes and faced Trini who was still very much in trouble. "Golddar!" He yelled

The winged monster turned to face him "Place one more hand on her and I'll rip your heart out and feed it to the fucking birds."

"JASON! You surprise me!" Golddar said clutching his sword "I'm gonna enjoy watching you die."

"Save the celebration." Jason said picking up his sword and putting on his helmet "The enjoyment will be mine!"

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7 The TRex and the Serpent

Episode 7

"TheT-Rex and the Serpent."

Jason was now free from the lust spell caste over him. He took up his sword and drew his hand across the blade holding it just above his face. His helmet visor pierced over the top of it as he looked on in determination and hate. He saw Trini who stood defenseless on the ground, she seemed badly beaten, but Jason would bring her vengeance.

"You've gone to far Golddar." Jason said in a harsh tone

"Have I now?" The beast questioned "You mock me and I repay the favor through your friend, and I've been the one who's gone to far? Your lack of understanding is comical Jason. You don't even realize what you are do you? Why you are evil's own bastard love child."

"Enough talk. Let's settle this."

"I though you'd never ask."

The Ranger and the Monster charged one another as the battle began. Their blades clashed with a heavy spark as the two warriors met again. Jason and Golddar met eyes as their two blades crossed one another's, they pierced in madness as their hate for one another seemed to grow with each passing moment. Again their blades broke apart and recoated. They swung viciously at one another crossing tooth and nail struggling to take the advantage. Yet the fighting became over played as neither one could strike a crucial blow.

Golddar swung his sword across Jason's body, but Jason dodged the attack by jumping back and using his sword as a buffer to Golddar's blade. Jason then stepped to his side and came back with a blade blaster attack, but Golddar used his sword to redirect the blasts. Jason stood quiet placing the tip of his sword to the ground below. He let go of the sword's end and it stood in place held by the ground; he cracked his knuckles and twisted his neck to the left and to the right, then calming spoke aloud. "No weapons."

Golddar spun his sword upward then placed the tip into the ground as well. He brought back his arms then flexed them downward like a weight lifter might do. He opened his arms apart and growled a loud roar. "So be it." He said

Jason turned to Trini who was still hurt and out of the fight, he turned to the other Rangers still very much in the lust spell, then he turned back to Golddar and readied himself. He closed his fists and made a slow fighting stance with his arms moving them like the flowing of water. He looked Golddar in the eye through his helmet and glared at him. "You test my will demon. Perhaps I too will test yours."

"Believe me Ranger… You already have. And now I will seek my vengeance for your insults." Golddar snarled

"You seek vengeance at a place which you will not obtain it Golddar. You will only find death at this window." Jason answered the demon.

The fighters did not move for the first ten seconds, each sizing the other off, and then Jason sprung into action jumping over Golddar and landing behind him. Golddar quickly turned around and they began hand to hand combat. The pace was as fast as a burning flame consuming and raging. Jason's attack forced Golddar backward as he stepped back and blocked Jason's assault. The crossing of the arms and feet was like a well timed display of Martial Arts skill, then Jason was the one to be on the defensive as Golddar began to force him back. Suddenly Jason caught Golddar's fist in mid attack. He looked into Golddar's face and the shock forced Golddar to stop the fighting at the particular moment. Golddar jumped back and leaped for his sword, as he did this Jason rolled away from Golddar realizing his sword was to far to reach. Jason quickly reverted himself and rolled twice to his blade.

It was at that split second Jason grabbed his weapon just in time to stop Golddar's bladed from cutting himself down. Jason struggled back up as he held his sword to Golddar's. Without warning Jason broke the power struggle between himself and Golddar and twisted to the monster's right trying to slash him from his back, but Golddar moved away just in time to catch Jason spinning his Sword to his side and holding the handle with both hands.

"Hehehe, you missed" Golddar laughed in confidence.

"Did I?" Jason questioned. That was when Golddar realized who Jason's true target was. As Golddar readjusted his vision he saw Jason's blade digging into the stomach of the Pimp Monster known as Red. With an angry look on his face Jason drove the blade deeper inside Red's stomach.

"arguhhh" Red began to spew blood out of his mouth and Golddar realized Red would pay for his interference in the battle against the Rangers. "G-Golddar… t-the lust spelllll." Red struggled to get the words out but it was too late the Ranger had broken free from Red's Lust Spell's control.

Not far away the Zack, Kim Rei, and Billy suddenly regained control of their minds and body. They began to come to and realized the awkward positions they were in and saw that the spell in which they were placed in was broken. Kim Rei opened her eyes and saw that she was kissing Billy. She shot back and slapped Billy in the face.

"Hey now, what was that for? I didn't know ok. Damn." Billy stated rubbing his face. Kimberly Rei turned to the now Dieing Red. She approached him from behind while Jason's sword was still firmly placed in his gut. She placed her arm on Jason's back.

"Withdraw your sword Jason. I want to finish this piece of shit personally." Kim Rei gave a slow nod as she spoke.

"He's all yours."

Jason let go of his weapon and Red stumbled backward holding the sword lodged in his stomach. Kim Rei faced Red with full eyes of anger and spoke with a harsh tone to the monster. "You want to make a mockery of me? I fucking show you mockery!" Kim Rei grabbed Jason's blade and ripped it out of Red's mangled body. She withdrew it with Samurai perfection and in a quick spinning swipe lobbed off Red's head which dropped to the ground and gave way to his death. "Eat shit you bastard, make a whore of me!" Kim Rei spoke in Japanese.

"Good girl Kim." Jason stated "Now lets finish off Golddar." Jason turned to the demon as the three rangers now joined him. He looked to Zack. "I need you to lead the guys against Golddar buddy. Can you do that while I help Trini?"

"No problem man. Go take care of you r girl." Zack said giving a cocky shake into a fighting form toward Golddar. Jason quickly stepped off toward Trini. "You ready guys?"

"HAI!" They answered and leaped into action

Jason approached Trini as the other rangers began battling Golddar behind him. He walked up to her and placed his arm on her shoulder. As he slowly kneeled next to her she kneeled her head back to see Jason's eyes through his helmet visor. "Trini are you alright?"

"augh, Jason, Jason." She struggled to say

"It's alright Trini, just relax, you know you really had me worried there a moment." He said holding her in his arms.

"Jason, Jason, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for being so stupid." Trini said in pain and sadness. She slowly began to remove her helmet and revealed his badly bruised face. A tear slowly began to form in her eye and slid down her hurt face. "I'm sorry I kissed you. I took advantage of the situation. I sorry, I'm sorry."

Jason looked into Trini's hurt face and gave a quick look of understanding. He knew Trini had sacrificed her body to aid the Rangers and were it not for her they would probably still be under the lust spell. Jason slowly took off his helmet and looked at Trini. "Trini… you have nothing to be sorry for." He slowly leaned forward and gently kissed her lips. For a short moment the two Rangers passionately met lips and Jason slowly broke away from her. "It's alright Trini. But we know this can go any further."

Trini looked back into Jason and realized what kind of person he was. He was loyal to Min Mei, but realized that her love for him was not ignored. He allowed her that one true kiss, even with her hurt face, so that she could find the strength to keep fighting. She grabbed Jason's arm as he helped to stand her up. "Okay" Jason said "Now let's finish this guy."

"Right" Trini stated as the others joined them. Zack was holding his shoulder as it was wounded but recovered quickly. Jason looked at the Rangers and then turned his attention to Golddar.

"Alright guys, let's finish is Golden parasite." Jason and Trini quickly put on their helmets as the other Rangers now prepared for combat.

"Fools. Let's take this battle to the next level." Golddar gripped his sword

"Bring it!" Kim Rei stated in a cold tone

Back on the moon

"Magic Wand, Make My Golddar GROW!" Rita cried throwing her wand to back to the earth.

To Be Continued- Next Episode "The Slaying of the Innocent"


	8. Chapter 8 Slaying of the Innocent

Episode 8

"The Slaying of the Innocent"

The wand hit the earth with such force it ripped the ground apart sending a great mist of lightning and smoke surrounding Golddar. It entered his body and sent his heart of fire. His body began to enlarge, his back looked like it was splitting into, hit armor began to mold with the movements of his body as it to became mutilated. Suddenly he began to grow extremely tall. He let out a huge roar as the transformation was complete. The wand had sprouted him into a skyscraping size of himself.

The Rangers looked up in awe as Golddar looked down upon them. He let out a huge laugh mocking the Rangers. Suddenly it became clear to them a battle of great proportions was at the door step of the Rangers. "Now do you see the power of the great Bandora Rita? I am a God now!"

"Damn!" Jason said

"Jason, we've got no other alternative. We must-" Kim Rei was cut short by Jason's answer

"Form the Megazord. Then let's waste no more time." Jason put away his sword

"We'll have to combined Zords quickly." Trini added

"Are you okay to fight still?" Zack asked her

"I'll be fine." She answered

"It's up to us now Rangers to save the city." Billy stated

"Yet again." Zack intrigued "Something tells me this is gonna be an everyday event." As he shook his head.

Jason moved to the front of the Rangers and they all raised their hands to the sky. "WE NEED DINOZORD POWER NOW!" They chanted in sequence.

Like clockwork their ZORDS came to their aid from their hiding positions; the Tyrannosaurus from the earth, the Pterodactyl from the volcanoes, the Triceratops from the dessert, the Mastodon from the glaziers of the North and the Saber Tooth from the jungle. The Rangers leaped into their Zord Cockpits and began to ready themselves for action.

"Long on" Jason said sternly

"Mastodon Online," Zack answered

"Triceratops Battle ready," Billy stated

"Saber Tooth Tiger Set!" Trini added

"Pterodactyl fired up." Kim Rei Finished

"Activate Power Crystals." Jason said taking his power coin and transforming it into the Power Crystals used to power his Zord

"Power Crystals activated!" The Ranger fallowed in suit.

"Power up!" Jason called as he slammed his Crystal into the Zord Activator giving him full control of his Zord

"Two- One Power Up!" The Ranger again followed

"Move out!" Jason screamed as the Zords now made a formation around the Tyrannosaurs "Lets so this bastard some Megazord Power!"

"Right!" the Rangers answered as their five Zords began to transform into the Megazord Tank Mode. The Zords combined with lightning and thunder forming the basis of the Megazord, and at Jason's command transformed into the battle mode of the giant beast. The Zord began to lift up and in a flash was the fully battle mode of the Megazord.

The battle of the giants began. The Ranger's in their Megazord, Golddar in his giant form clashed like gods over the city of Angel Grove. Below them people began to scatter from the streets. They feared for their lives as they realized that these two giants could very well destroy them. Golddar slashed across the Megazord and a huge burst of energy sparked from the Megazord's hull.

"Damn! Rangers status," Jason called as he struggled to get the Megazord realigned.

"Hull integrity at 80" Trini answered

"Weapon systems are good" Billy

"Shields at 90" Zack

"Mobility is still functional. Jason we need to strike a critical blow quickly, the longer we wait the more people will become endangered." Kim Rei stated

"Alright Rangers, it's time to bring in the big weapons. We need the Power Sword. I call on the God Horn Power Sword!" Jason called to the sky as the heavens above opened and the Power Sword came crashing down to earth. Oddly enough as it hit the Earth it ripped apart the streets below it and filled over cars and set fire to some parts of the ground. "Shit!" Jason exclaimed "The people!"

"Jason we most strike now!" Trini yelled

The Megazord now clashed blades with Golddar. The two giants fought hard, the rangers were desperate for an upper hand when suddenly they saw it. In a quick flash the Megazord struck Golddar's back spinning him around, then a strike across his chest followed. "Yeah!" the rangers celebrated.

Golddar was now on the defensive as he struggled to keep up a defense, but little did the Rangers realize this was all part of Golddar's plot. As he backed away from the rangers he slowly came to the back end of a Hospital. The Rangers followed in pursuit and charged Golddar with the Power Sword, in the last fleeting moment before Golddar's plan came to affect the Megazord struck driving the Power Sword forward trying to run Golddar through the stomach, but as it approached Golddar disappeared. It was at that point the Rangers saw what they had done.

The building split open easily, like a hot knife through butter, the walls broke apart and anyone unlucky enough to be in the swords way had died. The most horrible part of it all was that the God Horn Power Sword drove right into the children's wing. Most of those who died were very young in age. As the Rangers were baffled at what they had done the children cried and suffered. Jason could see one of the children with a missing arm gushing out blood; it made him sick to his stomach, and all they rangers could do was watch as the horror unfolded.

In the last moments Golddar had teleported out of the Sword's way and the Megazord drove its Sword into the hospital… almost like it was alive, the Megazord collapsed to its knees, police cars began to surround the giant Zord, and ambulances from neighboring hospitals began to arrive. The Rangers had suffered their first defeat, and the consequences showed in the death of children; yet the worse was still to come.

Next Episode… Enter the Green Dragon!


End file.
